


Fics de Noël 2016

by Berylia



Category: Dragon Age (Tabletop RPG), Earthdawn, Original Work
Genre: Gifts, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: Un endroit pour regrouper les fics que j'ai écrites pour mes amis sur leurs persos de jdr.





	1. Lir et Risza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du fluff, du cute, du OTP. Joyeux Noël !

5 fois où Risza a sauvé Lir et une fois ou Lir a sauvé Risza

1.  
Lir était en mauvaise posture. Les constructions d'Horreur les avaient pris par surprise. Ils n'étaient pas censés être en danger avant d'entrer dans le Kaer, mais il fallait croire qu'il avait été ouvert ou qu'une Horreur avait laissé quelques cadeaux derrière elle, car ils étaient pris au milieu des créatures aux visages et aux corps torturés et emplis de souffrance. Les ennemis, seuls, n'étaient pas très puissants, tous leurs membres supplémentaires les empêchant de véritablement se déplacer rapidement et les faisant, plus qu'à leur tour rater leurs cibles. Mais ils étaient nombreux, tellement nombreux, semblant surgir du néant comme des vagues d'insectes.  
Et Lir avait été séparé du groupe. Les créatures avaient une étrange obsession pour Thae et se massaient pour attaquer le nethermancien, malgré la barrière qu'Aseem et Risza avaient mise en place autour de lui. Bien sûr, cela forçait les protecteurs comme Evander et Yulian à être, eux aussi, regroupés. Lir avait été avec eux, mais une pauvre construction montée sur plusieurs torses humanoïdes lui était tombée dessus et l'avait forcé à reculer. Il avait achevé ses souffrances, mais l'attaque avait été poursuivie par une chose tout en bras et il avait continué à reculer.  
Et maintenant un colosse à l'agglomérat de têtes l'avait acculé contre un arbre, au milieu d'un cercle d'autres monstres. Et son épée lui avait été arrachée par l'un d'entre eux et il n'avait plus que la dague à sa ceinture. Les créatures souriaient, des bouches se tordant à des endroits où aucune bouche ne devrait se trouver. Lir se prépara à...  
Un déluge de flèches enflammées s'abattit sur les monstres, les forçant à briser le rang, lui permettant de se précipiter pour récupérer son épée qui gisait dans la petite main d'enfant de la créature terrassée.  
Lir se redressa et coupa les jambes du colosse avant d'enfoncer son épée dans le torse du monstre. La construction s'écroula dans un gargouillis et les autres monstres reculèrent. Lir sentit une présence à ses côtés.  
Risza était là, et elle devait avoir été trop proche d'un des ennemis car une gerbe de sang avait éclaboussé sa joue.  
— Laisse-moi enflammer ton épée, dit-elle, concentrée et étrangement tout aussi belle que lorsqu'elle lui souriait de l'autre côté de la table dans la salle à manger, aussi belle que lorsqu'il entendait son rire lors de ces soirées en grande pompe où il s'éloignait systématiquement de la foulemais finissait toujours par tourner son regard vers elle.  
Lir déglutit, troublé, oubliant un instant les constructions d'Horreur et le combat.  
Son épée s'enflamma, brillante et mortelle et Risza leva vers lui un visage réjoui, radieux.  
— Voilà, tu peux aller les massacrer, maintenant, dit-elle en souriant.  
Et Lir eut l'irrépressible envie de l'embrasser. 

2.  
Le bal battait son plein. Partout des gens dans des atours chatoyants et parés comme des paons riaient, dansaient, mangeaient, conversaient. Le monde n'était que bruits et mouvements.  
Et une Horreur, au moins, se cachait sûrement parmi eux.  
Leur enquête les avait menés jusque-là, à Vivane, au milieu des intrigues, politiques, financières, et bien sûr plus sombres, que les Horreurs continuaient à mener parmi eux. Pour l'heure ils avaient trois suspects : un puissant magicien d'une branche cadette des Thalos, une guerrière dont la famille était alliée aux Zanjan et une politicienne bien décidée à grimper à la tête de la ville, née de barsaiviens mais mariée à un Carinci. Tous pouvaient être possédés par la Pleureuse qui se nourrissait des pleurs des Donneurs de Nom.  
Et bien sûr ils ne devaient pas alerter l'Horreur ou, sans le vouloir déclencher la guerre, qui allait bientôt éclater entre Thera et Barsaive...  
Lir était hautement mal à l'aise. Tous ceux qui lui parlaient essayaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de le piéger, de lui faire dire des choses qui pourraient être mal prises, de lui vendre quelque chose, ou de le mettre en colère pour qu'il crée un esclandre. Thae et Idris avaient été dépêchés auprès de Reda pour éviter tout problème, Nilam était surveillé par Aseem et Damyan, mais ses compagnons avaient jugé Lir assez solide pour ne pas avoir besoin qu'on lui prenne la main. Il était fier de cette confiance qu'ils lui accordaient, mais ils semblaient l'avoir surestimé car depuis plus d'une demi-heure il était coincé par la Carinci et plusieurs personnes de sa suite et cette dernière semblait bien décidée à lui faire perdre son sang-froid, lançant sans cesse de petites remarques innocentes sur ses compagnons, mais aussi l'imbécillité des Barsaiviens... et Lir avait beau être patient, il commençait à voir rouge, d'autant qu'il ne pouvait quitter la conversation sans l'offenser puisqu'elle était leur hôtesse.  
— Oh ! chéri, te voilà !  
Risza, resplendissante, dans sa robe de soie s'accrocha à son bras et leva vers lui un sourire éclatant, faisant oublier un instant à Lir de respirer.  
— Ils vont enfin jouer un dipat. Même toi tu ne peux pas t'emmêler les pieds dans un dipat, déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers leur hôtesse. Vos musiciens sont fantastiques, Praetor Carinci, il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée et maintenant en plus je pourrai enfin danser avec mon cher Lir sans qu'il puisse me donner d'excuse...  
La politicienne fut obligée de concéder le point et de les laisser partir vers la piste de danse.  
— Tu verras, Lir, c'est facile et logique comme pas, le rassura-t-elle en s'installant face à lui dans le cercle de danse.  
Lir ne fut pas gracieux, mais il ne marcha pas sur ses pieds et put la regarder danser en riant, virevolter dans ses bras et lui donner un tendre baiser quand retentit la dernière note.

3.  
Lir avait l'impression d'étouffer.  
Il aimait Risza. C'était étrange de le dire et encore plus étrange à sentir, cette chaleur dans son corps quand elle était près de lui, cette quiétude quand il s'allongeait à ses côtés, cette sensation de brûlure délicieuse quand ils se caressaient au creux du lit, ce sentiment doux quand il pensait à elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il la voyait et parfois les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge tellement il avait de choses à lui dire, tellement il était surpris par tout ce qu'elle était venue à représenter pour lui.  
Il voulait rester avec Risza aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait dans un monde où les Horreurs marchaient encore parmi les Donneurs de Noms. Il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Il avait pris conseil auprès de quelques personnes choisies, sur comment rendre la proposition véritablement marquante et agréable pour Risza, parce qu'il savait que sinon il se serait contenté de lui en parler un matin comme les autres, au lit, avant de partir commencer une journée normale.  
Il avait suivi les recommandations, avait prévu une bague, un dîner et une scène romantique, avait laissé Briseis l'habiller et Damyan jouer de la guitare un peu plus loin. Il avait bafouillé et rougi et s'était mis à genoux et il y avait eu des larmes et un énorme sourire sur le visage de Risza quand elle s'était jetée sur lui pour lui répéter que oui.  
Il avait aimé faire tout ça, donner de la joie à celle qu'il aimait.  
Mais maintenant ils étaient à Cara Fahd, pour qu'il rencontre la famille de Risza et il étouffait, sous les questions, sous les regards, sous la simple présence de toute la parentèle de Risza qui le regardait d'un œil critique et décidait si oui ou non il était un mari acceptable pour la shamane.  
Quelques personnes avaient immédiatement pris son parti et maintenant ne cessaient de venir le chercher pour l'occuper et l'amener à connaître encore plus de membres de la famille et le faire parler et le nourrir et l'abrutir de bruits, de présences et conversations.  
Et Lir essayait. De son mieux. Il se forçait parce qu'il aimait Risza et il savait à quel point la famille était importante pour elle. Il voulait leur faire bonne impression, qu'ils reconnaissent qu'il était un bon mari pour elle. Il parlait, il souriait, il acceptait la nourriture, il écoutait. Et il était épuisé.  
— Désolée, cousin Illyas, maman demande à parler à mon fiancé.  
Lir serra les dents pour éviter de laisser tomber son sourire, bien sûr qu'il voulait parler à la matriarche de la famille et l'entendre raconter pour la troisième fois comment son premier mari l'avait séduite et comment il avait construit leur maison de ses mains pour leurs noces et comment ils avaient passé une difficile nuit de noces parce que aucun invité ne voulait les laisser tranquilles et qu'au final ils avaient dû aller se réfugier dans le jardin d'une autre maison pour enfin avoir la paix...  
Il laissa Risza le traîner derrière lui dans l'immense maison tellement remplie de gens, de bruits et de musique.  
Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'ils avaient quitté la maison par la porte de derrière, tant il était anesthésié par tous ces gens, toute cette fatigue.  
Ce fut le silence qui le frappa. Il n'y avait que le lointain chant des oiseaux et le bruit de leurs pas alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient entre les buissons.  
Risza le menait toujours, l'air déterminé et il n'osa briser le silence.  
Elle s'arrêta dans un petit coin d'herbe, contre un mur, derrière de hautes haies et la longue chevelure d'un saule pleureur.  
— Où ? demanda-t-il.  
Mais sa fiancée s'assit par terre, allongeant ses jambes devant elle et tapotant ses cuisses.  
— Allonge-toi.  
Il obéit, la fatigue poussant ses muscles, posant la tête sur ses cuisses. Son esprit était vide et il entendait encore le bourdonnement des conversations à ses oreilles.  
Les mains de Risza commencèrent à passer dans ses cheveux, apaisantes, douces et il se détendit, absorbant avec délice la tranquillité qui les entourait.  
— Merci, finit-il par glisser à sa fiancée.  
— Toujours, répondit-elle, elle qui le comprenait si aisément.

4.  
Lir était acculé, encerclé. Il avait beau chercher activement, il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir.  
— Il faut lui donner du thé blanc avec un peu de gingembre pour les nausées.  
— Non, non, il faut lui surélever les pieds et surtout baigner ses tempes avec de l'eau de lavande.  
— N'importe quoi. Ce qu'il lui faut c'est beaucoup de viande rouge, cuite mais quand même saignante et surtout pas de poissons ou de légumes crus.  
— Vous ne dites que des imbécillités. Elle a besoin de marcher le long de l'eau et de boire deux bouteilles d'eau à peine coupée de vin chaque jour.  
— Vous êtes de vieilles sorcières ignorantes, elle doit absolument garder le lit et marcher le moins possible.  
— Qu'en sais-tu, Irina, tu n'as jamais été enceinte de ta vie !  
— Ah mais ma belle-sœur Ekatrin l'a été dix fois et j'étais là à chaque fois et...  
— Pas d'expérience personnelle pas le droit à la parole, coupa une autre.  
Et les petites vieilles sombrèrent dans un chaos de bruits et de cris et de conseils et d'insultes et Lir ne savait pas quoi faire. Parce qu'il était dos au mur et qu'elles l'entouraient en une ligne qui ne laisserait passer aucune percée, qui l'empêchait d'échapper sans avoir recours à la violence. Et il n'avait pas recours à la violence contre des petites vieilles qui n'étaient pas possédées et qui, il en était sûr, étaient sûrement des amies d'Aseem. D'ailleurs, c'était pour ça qu'elles l'avaient abordé, parce qu'elles avaient reconnu en lui un des compagnons de leur... ami ? Et visiblement l'enchanteur les avait mises au courant de la... situation, parce qu'elles avaient toutes leur mot à dire sur le déroulement et les soins à apporter et les choses indispensables et...  
Et Lir ne les écoutait plus.  
Il avait... Il ne...  
Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. C'était tellement... C'était normal et naturel mais il...  
Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait avoir des enfants. Alors quand Risza l'avait annoncé, à la table du dîner, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à comprendre, à réfléchir, à sentir. Et bien sûr il n'avait pas trouvé les mots. Heureusement il y avait presque tout le monde à table et tous avaient eu quelque chose à dire et avaient caché son désarroi et son mutisme. Mais cette nuit, il était resté étrangement insomniaque, au côté de sa femme, incapable de trouver le sommeil ou de réfléchir à ce que tout cela signifiait vraiment.  
Mais maintenant, au milieu de ces vieilles qui lui parlaient de berceau, de couches, de nausées matinales, d'accouchement, d'allaitement, de sorts de protection, de noms à choisir, de mots à prononcer en premier après la naissance, maintenant, soudain, tout ça devenait réel. Risza attendait un enfant. Il allait être père. Il avait aidé à créer un nouveau Donneur de Nom. Bientôt un enfant, fragile, sans défense, viendrait au monde et compterait sur lui pour l'élever, le protéger. Un enfant qui ressemblerait à Risza et à lui, quelqu'un qui dépendrait entièrement d'eux, qui apprendrait d'eux, qu'il faudrait guider et aimer.  
Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? S'il y avait quelque chose en lui qui... Si une Horreur...  
La peur était tétanisante, terrifiante, terrible. L'enfant n'était même pas né et déjà il imaginait qu'il pourrait le perdre, quel père faisait-il ? Comment pourrait-il veiller sur lui s'il était sur les chemins à pourchasser des Horreurs ? Est-ce qu'il ne se sentirait pas abandonné ? Mais comment pourrait-il le protéger s'il laissait les Horreurs continuer à sillonner le monde ? Et...  
— Ça suffit maintenant !  
Le cri de Risza avait fait taire les vieilles et rouvrir les yeux que Lir n'avait pas conscience qu'il avait fermés. Sa femme se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, fulminant les mamies du regard. Et visiblement ces dernières avaient conscience qu'elles avaient mal agi car leurs yeux se baissèrent d'instinct et elles reculèrent pour la laisser passer.  
— Ça va ? demanda Risza, posant la main sur sa joue.  
— Je...  
Il lutta avec les idées, les mots et elle attendit, patiemment.  
— Je suis heureux. Et terrifié à l'idée de faire quelque chose mal.  
Risza poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
— Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que moi ! déclara-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien. Je l'ai annoncé depuis deux jours et pourtant j'ai déjà changé d'opinion cinq fois sur quel animal en peluche je voulais qu'il ait. Comment est-ce que je peux être une mère responsable si je ne sais même pas s'il aura un ours ou un sanglier en peluche ?  
Il prit le visage de la mère de son enfant entre ses mains.  
— Tu seras une mère parfaite.  
— Tu dis ça parce que tu seras un père parfait, responsable et sérieux.  
Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent, en pleine rue, sous le regard des petites vieilles qui avaient repris leurs disputes un peu plus loin. 

5.  
Lir ne se souvenait de rien. C'étaient les autres qui lui avaient raconté ce qui s'était passé puisque lui était très occupé à lutter contre les drogues que les esclavagistes qui l'avaient enlevé lui avaient administrées.  
Il se rappelait vaguement avoir été attaqué pendant qu'il enquêtait sur une possible Horreur qui sévissait dans le village où ils étaient venus aider, mais c'était tout.  
Le reste il ne le savait que parce que les autres le lui avaient raconté. Plusieurs fois, avec une débauche de détails. À la base ce ne devait être qu'une affaire d'une semaine, une petite enquête sur une rumeur qui prétendait que quelque chose de louche se passait dans les environs de ce village non loin d'Iopos. Lir était parti uniquement avec Tail, Thae et Idris. Risza, au troisième trimestre, à ses dires "tellement grosse qu'elle ne passait plus les portes" ce qui était totalement faux, avait accepté de rester à la maison à l'attendre, mais uniquement parce qu'elle était fatiguée juste en descendant l'escalier.  
Ses compagnons s'étaient inquiétés en ne le voyant pas revenir à l'auberge le soir venu et, comme c'était maintenant la coutume, ils avaient immédiatement envoyé un message au reste du groupe.  
Rien ni personne n'avait pu retenir Risza. En vérité, il semblait que ses compagnons aient eu trop peur de la shamane pour vraiment lui tenir tête quand elle avait déclaré partir à sa poursuite. Visiblement ils avaient encore contracté une dette envers Njall puisque ce dernier avait mis le bateau volant des Lions à leur disposition, ce qui expliquait que Risza et le reste du groupe étaient arrivés assez vite pour se mettre sur la piste des esclavagistes qui l'emmenaient vers le Quai des Nuages.  
C'était avec un plaisir évident, qu'Idris lui avait raconté dans les détails comment Risza avait fait parler le membre du réseau qu'ils avaient capturé, comment Dorelei avait joué le gentil enquêteur là où la mère de son futur enfant avait joué celle qui n'aurait aucun problème à torturer et tuer pour le retrouver.  
Thae insistait sur le fait que ce que l'orc avait fait était illogique et un gâchis de magie, mais il était malgré tout admiratif quand il racontait que le convoi avait été arrêté par un incroyable sort de Mains de Terre.  
Mais ce qui lui avait été raconté mille et une fois, à tel point qu'il ne savait plus s'il l'avait véritablement vécu à travers les voiles de la drogue ou s'il l'avait juste parfaitement imaginé grâce aux histoires, c'était le moment où le chef des esclavagistes, un Danseur de l'air windling qui avait échappé au sort de terre, s'était précipité pour le prendre en otage et essayer de monnayer un échange qui lui garderait la vie sauve. Et où Risza s'était avancée, ses mains encore pleines de la boue rouge qu'elle avait manipulée pour lancer le sort, son ventre tendant ses vêtements et qu'elle avait tué le windling d'un seul coup de flèche liquide, tout en continuant de marcher vers lui.  
Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Risza était aussi effrayante qu'une mère ours et que plus jamais ils ne la fâcheraient quand elle était enceinte.  
De tout ça, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui était véritablement claire dans l'esprit de Lir, c'était ce moment où il avait ouvert les yeux pour découvrir le sourire larmoyant et soulagé de Risza et où elle l'avait traité d'imbécile pour s'être laissé kidnapper alors qu'elle avait tellement besoin de lui.  
Il avait promis que ça ne se reproduirait plus avant d'être à nouveau happé par la drogue et la douleur de la plaie qu'il avait reçue lors de son enlèvement. 

+1.  
Risza était terrifiée.  
Elle était sur le seuil de la porte et elle n'arrivait pas à avancer. Le berceau était là, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher.  
Pas un instant elle n'avait pu imaginer que ça arriverait. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait être une bonne mère dans ces conditions ? Comment est-ce qu'elle saurait s'occuper de lui ? Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal pendant la grossesse ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème chez elle ? Jamais ça n'était arrivé dans la famille, elle le saurait sinon, quelqu'un le lui aurait dit, l'aurait prévenue.  
Un enfant ressemblait à sa mère. C'était... Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Elle était orc, son fils... Son fils était humain, avec la peau douce et tellement fragile et une vie tellement plus longue que la sienne. Comment pouvait-elle élever un humain alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait se développer, de ce qui était une enfance normale pour lui, ils avaient une vie plus longue, est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il mettrait plus de temps pour parler, pour marcher ? Est-ce qu'elle mourrait avant qu'il ne soit adulte, est-ce que...  
Une main, chaude, se posa sur son épaule et elle se tourna, enfouissant son visage contre le torse de Lir, laissant les larmes perler à ses yeux.  
— Tout se passera bien, lui dit-il, la voix posée, calme, sincère. Nous avons de la chance, lui et moi de t'avoir dans nos vies.  
Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et Risza éclata en sanglots, soulagée, fatiguée, encore craintive, mais sûre d'une chose, Lir était là, avec elle et ensemble, ils réussiraient à faire de leur fils le meilleur des humains.  
— Tu es merveilleuse, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
— Je t'aime, se contenta-t-elle de répondre pour voir le sourire, toujours presque incrédule, qui apparut sur les lèvres du père de son fils.


	2. Thae et Reda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack fic ? Je crois que les deux intéressés vous diront que oui...

Thae savait que le temps lui était compté. En tant que troll son espérance de vie était beaucoup plus courte que celle des autres donneurs de noms, à l'exception des orcs. Bien sûr, cette moyenne était gravement infléchie par le comportement stupide et belliqueux des trolls, mais même en négligeant les conséquences des nombreuses aventures que sa vie d'adepte lui faisait rencontrer, il savait qu'il n'atteindrait que difficilement l'âge de cinquante ans. 

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et il ne le perdrait pas avec les imbécillités pour lesquelles les trolls s'étaient rendu célèbres. Il n'avait que faire de leur stupide, contradictoire et faux concept d'honneur, il n'était pas là pour mesurer ses tailles ou ses forces, et il n'avait aucun temps à consacrer à la procréation. 

Son temps était précieux, réservé aux études, à la pratique, et à l'amélioration de la discipline. 

Il savait que cette austérité, cette attitude "pas fun", lui était reprochée. Mais il faisait peu de cas de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, il savait ce qu'il valait et ce qui importait réellement, et le regard, superficiel, que des étrangers pouvaient porter sur lui, surtout en le comparant au troll lambda, ne le touchait même pas.

Au moins, parmi les compagnons que les Passions avaient mis sur son chemin, tous semblaient avoir accepté sa personnalité et ses manières, à présent plus aucun ne le regardait étrangement lorsqu'il faisait montre de ses qualités les plus logiques et de la maîtrise qui avait guidé et sauvé sa vie.

Sauf le troll, bien sûr. 

Reda était... un troll. Un troll bien intentionné, mais un troll : impulsif, conditionné à ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir, lourd et bruyant, fier de choses sur lesquelles il n'avait eu au final que très peu d'influence, plus que de ce qu'il avait passé des années à perfectionner. Un troll. 

Et parfois il le regardait en plissant les yeux, la perplexité lisible sur son visage, visiblement incapable de comprendre que tout ce qui lui ressemblait ne fonctionnait pas comme lui. De ce côté-là le t'skrang était bien plus adaptable et intelligent, mais il n'en avait jamais douté. 

Bref Reda était bruyant et trop insouciant. Mais il n'avait pas la bêtise méchante de ses congénères. 

Autour de lui la nuit bruissait silencieusement et Thae referma son livre, l'heure était tardive et la grande majorité de l'auberge dormait. 

Étirant ses muscles douloureux, il se releva, prit son nécessaire de toilette et la tablette d'argile. 

Seule une pauvre servante, bâillant et clignant des yeux, était à son poste et surveillait l'entrée des sources chaudes. L'odeur de soufre le prit dès qu'il passa la porte, réchauffant son visage. 

Il plia soigneusement ses affaires, les déposant sur une des étagères vides et il alla se laver méticuleusement avant de sortir sous la voûte piquetée d'étoiles. Enfermées dans leurs cages de verre, quelques lanternes tentaient vaillamment de repousser les ténèbres, mais c'étaient la magie des pierres lumineuses, disséminées dans les bassins qui illuminait l'endroit d'une couleur laiteuse et agréable. 

Thae mit le pied dans l'eau et se laissa aller à un grognement guttural de satisfaction alors que son corps s'immergeait, que ses muscles se détendaient.

Il renversa la tête contre le basalte laissant ses cornes toucher la pierre, traînant son regard fatigué sur les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel d'un noir profond. Un instant, un délicieux instant, il se laissa aller à ne rien faire, uniquement à être, à ressentir la chaleur qui dénouait ses muscles, l'eau qui caressait sa peau, le calme qui l'enveloppait, laissant son esprit reposer enfin, vaguer tranquillement sous la lumière douce des étoiles.

— Wow !

Il n'avait pas entendu les pas, il n'avait pas senti la présence, leurré par le doux gargouillis et la tranquillité des sources. Mais sa tête tourna immédiatement et il contempla l'intrus avec une moue de mécontentement.

— Je suis sûr que Sirius adorerait venir ici !

Bien sûr, il avait fallu que ce soit le troll qui trouble la paix des lieux.

— Les animaux ne sont pas admis dans ces sources.

Peut-être devrait-il lui dire qu'il y en avait certaines qui pensaient aux Beastmasters et à leurs besoins compulsifs de toujours être en compagnie de leur animal, et qui permettaient l'entrée aux Donneurs de Noms et à leurs compagnons. Mais non, il doutait que même le troll soit assez stupide pour partir ainsi au milieu de la nuit, sur les routes, juste pour se baigner avec son destrier.

— Non Reda, dit-il en le voyant avancer le pied vers l'eau.

Le troll le regarda, surpris.

— Il faut d'abord que tu te laves.

— Hein ? Mais c'est stupide, je vais me laver dans l'eau !

Thae soupira, déjà plus fatigué que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

— Les sources ne sont pas là pour se laver, tu te laves là-bas, dans la pièce et ensuite tu viens te détendre, propre, et ainsi les prochains baigneurs ne marineront pas dans la crasse des précédents.

Le troll plissait les yeux, l'air concentré, essayant de savoir s'il se moquait de lui, mais visiblement, il se souvint qu'il était Thae le pas fun et lui sourit avant de retourner lui obéir.

Thae contempla l'idée de fuir, de retourner dans sa petite chambre d'auberge. Mais non, il était fatigué, il avait travaillé, et il avait besoin de ce moment de détente. Il fallait juste qu'il puisse conserver le côté détente, ce qui, en présence du troll, risquait de s'avérer difficile.

Il se redressa donc, sortant les épaules et les bras dans l'air frais et mordant et attrapant le bac en bois qui contenait sa tablette, son stylet et la petite bouteille de vin chaud qu'il avait achetée à la fille d'auberge.

Heureusement, les sources étaient grandes et variées et, il sortit de l'immense bassin pour aller se réfugier dans une cuvette plus petite, moins profonde, mais dissimulée aux regards par des buissons et une bienvenue protubérance rocheuse. Il se contorsionna jusqu'à trouver une position agréable et mit le bac de bois à flotter sur l'eau à proximité.

Il se permit un sourire de plaisir et prit la petite bouteille de vin, buvant une gorgée épicée et chaude. Il n'y avait que le gargouillis de l'eau et le calme de la nuit et il pouvait presque oublier le troll.

— Ah ? Ben il est plus là ?

Enfin, quand ce dernier arrêtait de faire du bruit.

Ce qui heureusement arriva vite tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans l'eau chaude.

Thae prit la tablette d'argile et le stylet. Il avait commencé à travailler sur un nouveau sort et il devait en maîtriser parfaitement les termes et les concepts pour véritablement le faire fonctionner. Puissant sort d'attaque, Eclats d'Os liait les esprits à la mort. Dans l'idée, il semblait assez simple, il suffisait d'un os qui se briserait pour qu'ensuite chaque morceau attaque son adversaire, mais dans la pratique, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement au type d'os utilisé, il n'était pas très bien vu de transporter un sac d'ossements etpourtant, il en avait besoin, mais justement, devait-il aller sur des os de vache, encombrants mais solides pour le combat, ou des os plus aisément transportables comme ceux de la volaille ? Les esprits seraient-ils plus stables liés à un os qu'il avait eu auprès de lui pendant une longue période de temps ? N'importe quel os pouvait-il faire l'affaire ?

Il commença à noter ses réflexions sur la tablette, essayant de penser à d'autres références qu'il avait vues dans d'autres grimoires...

Un grognement interrompit son travail.

Il releva la tête. De là où il était, s'il se concentrait il pouvait voir entre les branches du buisson le grand bassin.

Le grognement résonna à nouveau dans l'air calme et Thae soupira, regardant pour savoir ce qui arrivait au troll.

Le troll, imbécile heureux qu'il était, était en train de se masturber dans la source, enfin s'il interprétait bien le mouvement de sa main sous l'eau.

Thae avait envie de plonger la tête sous l'eau pour oublier l'imbécillité de son compagnon. A présent il allait falloir qu'il l'interrompe, la main sur le gland, littéralement, pour lui rappeler que d'autres personnes aimeraient se baigner dans la source et qu'il était inapproprié de sa part de la sal...

Le troll était sorti de l'eau.

Peut-être avait-il été mal pensant et l'autre finirait-il cette perte de temps dans un endroit plus intime...

Non. Il avait certes sous-évalué les capacités intellectuelles du cavalier qui avait saisi que s'il lui était prié de se laver avant d'entrer dans la source il lui était aussi interdit de s'y répandre. Mais il avait visiblement surévalué son besoin d'intimité, puisque le troll était toujours là, à genoux, furieusement occupé à se masturber, presque parfaitement en face du buisson qui le cachait.

Thae laissa tomber sa tête contre la pierre et leva les yeux au ciel.

Parfait, maintenant il avait juste à attendre que l'imbécile finisse.

D'une main fatiguée, il s'empara de la bouteille de vin épicé et la porta à ses lèvres.

Et manqua de s'étouffer avec quand il lui sembla reconnaître son nom dans le gémissement que venait de pousser le troll.

Mais non, il devait se tromper.

— ...f Thae... mmm...

Le nécromancien reposa soigneusement la bouteille.

Il était maintenant embarrassé. Être contraint, malgré lui, d'entendre le troll en train de se masturber n'était pas plaisant mais ne prêtait pas vraiment à mal. Mais l'entendre le faire en... pensant à lui... Il...

Là il avait vraiment le sentiment d'être un voyeur.

S'il avait pu partir sans être vu ou entendu il l'aurait fait, plus vite encore que son ombre, mais hélas, le seul chemin vers la sortie passait là où se trouvait Reda.

Thae ferma les yeux. Il pouvait essayer de s'immerger un peu plus, enfoncer les oreilles dans l'eau pour ne plus entendre les gémissements qui lui parvenaient...

— Oh merde ! Oh non !

Les mots, rapides, sifflés, suivis d'un grand bruit réclamèrent son attention immédiate.

Reda s'était relevé, encore loin de la jouissance et regardait autour de lui d'un air paniqué. Si Thae se concentrait il pouvait entendre, au loin, un bruit de pas et de voix.

Il ne restait plus au troll qu'à se jeter sur une serviette et retourner finir ses affaires dans sa chambre...

Mais bien sûr tout ceci était bien trop logique et bien trop réfléchi pour un troll.

Non. Le cavalier prit un air déterminé et fonça droit devant lui, droit sur le buisson et sur Thae...

Il ne sut pas qui était le plus surpris de lui ou du troll quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Enfin non, avec le dénivelé du bassin le face à face était difficile mais Thae avait une vue imprenable sur... l'aine de Reda.

— Thae ! s'exclama le troll avant de plaquer les mains sur sa bouche, paniqué et d'entrer s'accroupir précipitamment dans l'eau et jetant un regard terrifié derrière lui.

Irrité, Thae bougea, essayant de faire de la place dans le petit bassin, à un troll qui prenait une place plus que conséquente.

— Que fais-t...

— Shhhh...

Le cavalier avait plaqué une de ses mains sur la bouche de Thae. Une odeur de musc supplanta celle de soufre et Thae se rappela soudain de ce que cette main avait fait, très peu de temps auparavant.

— Merde, c'est Aseem... souffla le troll de sa plus petite voix.

Thae se saisit du poignet et baissa la main inconvenante, la plongeant sous l'eau pour lui faire perdre cette odeur fauve et puissante.

— Je ne vois pas en q...

— Shhhhhhhh...

Paniqué, le troll essaya de le faire taire d'une autre main mais il s'en saisit aussi.

— Il ne faut pas qu'Aseem me trouve seul... murmura Reda. Sinon il va essayer de me faire parler... ajouta-t-il avec de grands yeux, comme si c'était quelque chose de terrible.

La seule chose terrible était que l'élémentaliste semblait penser qu'il avait besoin de mettre son nez dans les affaires privées de tout le monde et de porter sur ses épaules tous les problèmes du monde.

— Il est avec Damyan. Je doute qu'il te poursuive de ses questions dans ces conditions, murmura Thae, essayant de raisonner les imbécillités irrationnelles.

La perplexité et la réflexion s'inscrivirent sur le visage du troll. Promettant d'agonisantes minutes pendant lesquelles son cerveau jaugerait cette information.

On entendait que le doux murmure des voix des deux humains, mais le bruit de l'eau couvrait leur conversation. Absorbé dans sa réflexion, Reda se taisait. Thae soupira et se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours les mains entre les siennes. Il les lâcha et recula autant qu'il put sans sortir complètement de l'eau.

— T'as sûrement raison, lui souffla le troll, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Et heureux le simple d'esprit qui avait déjà oublié qu'il était en train de se masturber en pensant à lui il y avait à peine quelques minutes...

— Bien, je vais sortir, annonça-t-il.

Il était triste de renoncer à la chaleur et au massage des sources, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il avait perdu toute occasion de se détendre. Au moins dans sa chambre il serait seul et pourrait occuper son temps intelligemment en dormant les heures dont son corps et son esprit avaient besoin.

— Tu peux pas partir !

Le troll posa sa main sur son bras, oubliant qu'il était supposé chuchoter et se répétant immédiatement en murmurant :

— Si tu pars ils sauront qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Thae leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient particulièrement traumatisés par le fait que d'autres personnes aient aussi pris un bain dans les sources non loin d'eux.

— Oui mais si je sors après ils penseront...

Thae se contenta de soupirer.

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'ennuient au point d'inventer des histoires à leurs compagnons.

Et il monta les premières marches, l'air froid frappant son torse et son ventre.

— Par les Passions !

Il tourna la tête en entendant la voix stupéfaite du troll.

— Thae, elle est immense ! chuchota-t-il avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la révérence.

Thae leva les yeux au ciel, les trolls !

Il avança.

Une main se posa sur son bras, à nouveau, le retenant, encore une fois.

— Quoi ? lança-t-il, fatigué, au troll.

— Je pourrais...

Reda lécha ses lèvres,

— Je pourrais m'en occuper pour toi, continua-t-il, ses yeux ne rencontrant les siens qu'un bref instant avant de descendre le long de son corps.

Thae fronça les sourcils. S'occuper de quoi ? de sortir du bassin ? de distraire les deux humains ? Il ne...

Reda se lécha à nouveau les lèvres et soudain Thae eut une intuition. Il baissa le regard. Il était en érection. C'était ce qui avait attiré l'attention du troll. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'ignorer ce type de messages de son corps qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué. Sans doute avait-il été plus affecté par la vision du troll en train de se masturber que ce qu'il avait pensé...

En tous les cas il n'avait aucunement le temps ou l'envie de céder aux caprices de son corps. Il ouvrit la bouche pour re...

— S'il te plaît... souffla Reda, léchant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et Thae remarqua soudain que ses joues étaient rouges et ses pupilles dilatées.

Il entendit soudainement son pouls battre à ses oreilles, mais pire encore, il le sentit battre dans la veine qui parcourait son sexe...

C'était... lourd, soudain et envahissant. Il essaya de s'éclaircir les idées, mais la main du troll était toujours sur son bras et son pouce caressait doucement sa peau et il serait tellement aisé d'imaginer ce mouvement sur...

Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il retourne dans sa chambre, qu'il s'allonge sur son lit et qu'il s'endorme...

Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'offre de son compagnon...

C'était illogique et impulsif et...

Il prit le visage du troll dans ses mains.

— Juste cette fois.

Le sourire de Reda était immense.

— T'inquiète pas, je sais comment faire pour ne pas salir la source.

Et le troll le tira vers lui, le ramenant dans l'eau, posant sa main, dans un moment électrique, sur son sexe, avant de le pousser contre les roches, de le faire asseoir dans un tout petit renfoncement où l'eau léchait à peine ses bourses. Mais il ne perdit pas longtemps la chaleur. Avec un enthousiasme juvénile et typique de quelqu'un qui n'analysait pas assez la situation, Reda descendit ses lèvres le long de son sexe, manquant de s'étouffer en essayant de l'avaler d'une seule traite.

Thae sentit gonfler le gémissement de plaisir dans sa poitrine et referma la bouche sur sa main, laissant son corps et sa tête tomber en arrière. Les sensations étaient... Visiblement, trop de temps sans céder aux appels de la chair ne faisait qu'amplifier les effets de la moindre caresse et il avait du mal à garder ses esprits. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il évitait ce type de chose...

Il entendait vaguement, par-delà le rugissement de son sang à ses oreilles, les bruits mouillés et obscènes et s'il entrouvrait les yeux il pouvait contempler le visage concentré, enthousiaste, voir la bouche rouge qui glissait le long de son sexe, il sentait le frottement doux de l'ivoire poli des défenses contre la chair tendre et tremblante.

Il mordit dans sa main et se laissa emporter au rythme de cette gorge, cette langue, ce plaisir  qui s'accumulait sans cesse dans ses bourses et...

Il fut surpris. Par sa jouissance qui démarra d'un coup, tombant sur lui comme un soudain passage dans l'astral, comme un dédoublement étrange où il sentait à la fois rien et à la fois toute l'électricité qui parcourait son corps, le tendant comme un arc. Surpris aussi par ce sentiment de contentement et de délicieuse fatigue.

Lorsque Reda releva la tête, Thae remarqua, vaguement, dans un coin encore très lointain de son esprit embrumé, qu'il était rouge et fiévreux de désir. Son sexe quand il le prit en main, juste au-dessus de lui, était d'une taille tout à fait respectable, et il savait qu'il aurait été poli d'en faire la remarque pour que le troll se sente rassuré. Mais il était trop fatigué pour parler, bien plus intéressé à regarder la main qui s'agitait, désespérée, sur la chair tendue, jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Reda s'enfoncent dans son épaule, qu'il rejette la tête en arrière et ne jouisse, au-dessus de lui, son sperme tombant en gouttes chaudes sur son torse.

Le troll souriait, heureux et Thae sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres pour lui réponse, surtout quand il lui dit :

— Je t'avais dit que je salirai pas la source.

Avant de commencer à le nettoyer de sa langue. 


	3. Dorelei Risza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du cute à nouveau et bien sûr Risza qui est la chérie de tout le monde.

Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient sur les branches, le soleil brillait et le vent était juste rafraîchissant sur leurs bras nus.

Dorelei souriait de toutes ses dents  et fredonnait en installant la couverture pour le pique-nique.

— Tu sais, on aurait pu installer une couverture juste à côté du jardin au bord de la rivière, dit Risza en posant le panier en osier qui contenait leur déjeuner.

— Non, non non, chantonna Dorelei en se tournant vers sa compagne. Ici c'est bien mieux.

Ici au moins il n'y aurait personne pour faire exprès de l'interrompre et elles étaient à l'abri des regards pour...

Dorelei se sentit rougir à l'idée de ce qu'elles pourraient faire, toutes les deux seules au milieu des bois.

— Eh, pousse-toi le lapin, ici c'est notre territoire.

Dorelei n'eut le temps que de voir déguerpir une petite queue et deux petites pattes.

— Pourquoi tu l'as fait partir, demanda-t-elle à Risza.

— Parce qu'on avait déjà à manger, et en plus il n'y a pas de sources à côté pour se laver les mains après l'avoir écorché.

Dorelei eut une moue dégoûtée.

— On l'aurait pas mangé, mais on aurait pu le garder, il aurait pu tenir compagnie à Laurier.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'aurait pas mangé ? s'exclama l'orc.

Dorelei soupira.

— Parce qu'on peut avoir des animaux auprès de soi et ne pas les manger. Comme Chardon.

— C'est laquelle de bête, celle-là ? T'es sûre qu'on l'a pas déjà mangée ou qu'elle a pas été mangée par quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Non, c'est...

Elle soupira.

— Ce n'est pas grave, viens t'asseoir sur la couverture.

Risza obéit, et Dorelei prit place à côté d'elle, leurs cuisses se touchant.

— Est-ce qu'on est pas bien, là ?

Risza prit le temps d'observer patiemment la clairière.

— C'est joli, admit-elle.

Dorelei lui sourit.

— Et en plus on est seules... glissa l'éclaireuse, se tournant vers sa compagne.

— J'espère que les autres ne feront pas trop de bêtises en notre absence. Surtout Reda, il est très bête malgré tout le poisson que je lui donne...

Dorelei réprima un soupir, autant pour l'atmosphère romantique qu'elle voulait créer.

— Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Profitons justement de leur absence pour nous détendre, reprit Dorelei en posant la main sur le bras de l'orc.

Risza eut un sourire espiègle.

— C'est vrai qu'ils sont souvent fatigants, mais au moins on ne s'ennuie jamais.

— Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi, glissa Dorelei d'une voix suave.

— Moi non plus, sauf aux soirées broderie, lui répondit Risza, honnête comme un coup de marteau dans les tibias.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Dorelei pour se distraire du coup que la jolie shamane venait de lui asséner.

— Oh, j'ai amené que des bonnes choses !

Et l'orc se détacha d'elle pour attraper le panier.

— Tourte à la patate, omelette de patates, salade de patates et foie de lapin, et bien sûr des petits pains à la patate et à la viande.

Dorelei cligna des yeux.

— Wow. Ça fait beaucoup de patates...

Et beaucoup de nourriture, elles ne mangeraient jamais tout ça !

— Oh et bien sûr, Aseem m'a donné une bouteille d'alcool de patates.

Dorelei baissa la tête.

— Je sais que j'ai de tous petits seins mais...

Risza jeta le panier à côté et enjamba soudainement les cuisses de Dorelei.

— On m'a donné une autre méthode pour faire grossir les seins ! exclama-t-elle.

Et elle attrapa fermement la poitrine de Dorelei.

— En fait, il faut aussi les masser régulièrement, enseigna-t-elle, en commençant immédiatement à les presser comme des boules de pain.

Dorelei se sentit rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

— Risza ! protesta-t-elle.

Parce que la jeune shamane avait beau ne pas y aller particulièrement finement, même à travers le tissu de son corsage, l'éclaireuse pouvait clairement sentir la chaleur de ses paumes, et l'agilité de ses doigts et ses tétons étaient en train de poindre et elle était mortifiée.

— J'ai l'impression que ça marche et qu'ils sont déjà plus gros ! déclara l'orc.

Les joues brûlantes, Dorelei attrapa les poignets de sa compagne pour l'enjoindre d'arrêter.

— Je ne...

Mais ce faisant elle fit bouger sa main et la caresse contre son mamelon durci manqua de la faire gémir.

— Tu ne...

Elle repoussa les mains et le froid était encore plus douloureux sur ses seins tendus.

— Tu ne devrais pas me tripoter les seins comme ça.

— Pourquoi ? demanda l'orc, clairement interloquée.

— Parce que...

Dorelei rougit et elle était persuadée que même le bout de ses oreilles était brûlant maintenant.

— Parce que... reprit-elle, parce que ça me fait des choses...

— Des choses ? Ce n'est pas très précis. Tu penses que j'aurais dû prévoir plus de poisson pour toi ?

Dorelei avait envie que la terre s'entrouvre et l'avale, tant elle avait honte.

— Ça m'excite quand tu me touches les seins, parce que je suis attirée par toi ! dit-elle d'une seule traite.

— Oh, dit seulement Risza.

Non, en fait, c'était maintenant qu'elle aurait voulu qu'une étoile se détache du ciel et lui tombe droit dessus pour mettre fin à sa honte.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? demanda Risza en soulevant son visage pour la forcer à la regarder.

— Je t'ai dit ! se hâta de nier, Dorelei. Je t'ai dit que j'étais... un peu amoureuse de toi...

— Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas dit pour ça. Moi je croyais que tu voulais juste qu'on se tienne la main. Je pensais que tu ne ressentais pas de besoin. Le cousin de ma mère est comme ça, il aime sa femme, mais ils ne couchent pas ensemble, ils dorment ensemble parfois, mais jamais de sexe, parce que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Je pensais que c'était aussi ton cas.

Dorelei secoua la tête. Violemment.

— Non, non. Je veux te toucher et..

Sa voix s'étrangla de honte, mais elle réussit à murmurer.

— Et faire l'amour avec toi.

Risza plissa les yeux.

— On est d'accord que c'est un synonyme d'avoir du sexe ?

Dorelei hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer les mots mais ayant très envie d'être comprise.

Risza lui sourit, adorable et lumineuse.

— Tant mieux, dit-elle.

Et elle posa à nouveau la main sur son sein, mais cette fois son pouce commença à tourner lentement autour du téton.

— Parce que...

Dorelei sentit un frisson descendre son échine.

— Moi...

Le pouce jouait maintenant avec son téton durci et Dorelei lécha ses lèvres sèches.

— J'ai envie d'avoir du sexe avec toi.

Deux doigts pinçaient son mamelon, l'autre main était revenue malaxer son sein et la bouche de Risza se posa sur la sienne en un baiser doux et étrange, la sensation des défenses contre sa peau complètement nouvelle.

Dorelei ferma les yeux et se laissa pousser lentement en arrière, embrasser, caresser, lentement déshabiller.

Les oiseaux chantaient, le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait, le vent soufflait en une caresse fraîche et Dorelei se fichait de tout sauf des mains de Risza sur sa peau et du sourire contre ses lèvres.


	4. Lauwen Idris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moi vouloir être chat.

Lauwen n'était pas jaloux du chat.

Déjà parce que c'était stupide d'être jaloux d'un chat de gouttière qui puait du bec. Ensuite parce que le chat n'était pas vraiment là assez souvent pour lui faire véritablement de l'ombre. Tout au plus venait-il quelques jours par semaine quémander un peu de bouffe et quelques caresses. Au moins, il n'avait pas le poil dégueulasse et Idris le caressait un moment, distrait, avant que le chat ne se barre.

Lauwen le regardait, entrer, sortir, jouer sa petite saynète, bref être un chat.

Il n'était pas jaloux du chat.

Parce qu'il suffisait qu'il vire le chat pour prendre sa place sur les genoux d'Idris s'il voulait. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était ridicule et il ne donnait pas dans le ridicule, il avait une dignité, lui, contrairement aux autres guignols de la maison. Et il avait des caresses, beaucoup plus qu'un con de chat.

Bref, c'était le chat qui devrait être jaloux de Lauwen. Et il ne doutait pas que le matou l'était, qui le regardait toujours de travers, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver Idris seul et s'offusquait de sa présence.

Oui, parce qu'il se trouvait qu'il était souvent dans la chambre d'Idris et en compagnie d'Idris ou carrément en pleine baise avec lui.

Il était tellement jamais dans sa chambre que pour le moment c'était son vieux qui y était installé. Mais bon, c'était pas grave, c'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas y retourner et ne plus jamais rentrer dans la chambre d'Idris s'il voulait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier pouvait parfaitement venir dans sa chambre... enfin sauf en ce moment parce qu'il y avait son père, mais bon sinon dans l'idée, il n'y avait pas de problème.

Et s'il commençait à trouver des vêtements à lui chez Idris et qu'il avait un côté préféré du lit... Ce n'était pas grave. Après tout le chat avait bien une gamelle pour lui, toujours là pour les moments où il reviendrait.

Il était juste comme le chat, mais lui au moins il ne puait pas du bec et Idris le préférait carrément, et pas seulement à cause du sexe, parce qu'il le faisait marrer et qu'il lui changeait les idées et qu'il buvait avec lui et que, parfois, ils parlaient tous les deux, juste de trucs, des trucs pas importants, mais des trucs. Et c'était important de parler dans un c... entre amis. C'était important, même, surtout pour des potes qui couchaient ensemble, régulièrement et qui dormaient dans le même pieu...

Ouais, bref, il était comme le chat : à la recherche de bouffe et de caresses, rien de plus. Et lui au moins il allait pas voir ailleurs pour ses câlins. Donc en fait il était mieux que le chat.

Mais ça il le savait déjà, même un mec ordinaire était mieux qu'un chat qui puait du bec.

— Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça ?

Il ne détourna pas les yeux de ceux du chat. La sale bête baisserait les yeux avant lui.

— C'est lui qui me regarde méchamment...

Le rire d'Idris s'éleva, chaud, libre, dans l'air confortablement chaud de la chambre.

— T'es con, lui dit l'autre voleur avant de l'attraper pour l'embrasser.

 


	5. Aaron Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditionnellement égyptien.

Le soleil caressait la peau d'Aaron, glissant majestueusement sur ses bras, coulant sur son torse et Adam le suivait, de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Le Nil murmurait non loin, les palmes bruissaient sous la brise, le monde n'était plus que calme et volupté et il comptait bien en profiter.

Le gémissement, embarrassé, plein de désir s'envola vers le ciel bleu et Adam sourit. Parce qu'il avait la capacité de le troubler autant, de faire gémir  son frère, celui qui était un des leaders de la nouvelle génération de dieux, le champion du Panthéon égyptien, la force qui bouleversait le monde : Aaron Dieu du Soleil. Et lui, qui n'était pas beaucoup plus qu'un dieu de seconde zone, celui qui se contentait de veiller la nuit, celui qui ne servait jamais en combat, lui, réussissait à réduire le dieu solaire à un corps frémissant de plaisir, faisait oublier, pour un moment, au trickster égyptien, ses plans et manœuvres complexes.

Il ne doutait pas que d'autres auraient pu y arriver, occuper, eux aussi, son corps, son cœur et son âme. Mais, pour une raison étrange, sans doute parce que son frère était loyal et fidèle, il était le seul à qui il permettait une telle proximité. Le seul qui pouvait le voir, et le mettre dans cet état.

Et il en profitait. Régulièrement.

Il y avait quelque chose... d'unique quand ils étaient ensemble.

Il aimait Noah, il le désirait et il était heureux d'avoir passé avec lui cette étape étrange où ils n'étaient plus uniquement amis mais pas uniquement amants. Ils étaient plus que compatibles au lit, l'endurance du dieu de la Santé était très très utile et plaisante.

Mais malgré tout, coucher... non, faire l'amour à Aaron était différent, c'était plus que juste le plaisir et la mécanique de deux corps cherchant la jouissance. C'était... Ils étaient des dieux, donc c'était étrange à dire, mais c'était une expérience religieuse, quelque chose de sacré, de mystique, presque. Quand il contemplait son frère aux prises avec le désir, quand il recevait son sexe entre ses lèvres, quand il s'unissait à lui, c'était à chaque fois comme s'il entrait dans une transe...

Au final peut-être que le Pesedjet avait raison avec leurs mariages entre frères et sœurs, peut-être était-ce ce qui rendait leur relation si spéciale, peut-être étaient-ils deux morceaux d'Horus qui se cherchaient et se réunissaient...

Une main se saisit de ses cheveux et tira, le forçant à relever la tête de là où il jouait à rendre Aaron fou de désir.

— En moi, maintenant, grogna son frère, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges de plaisir et de la honte d'avoir dû prononcer ces mots.

Adam se redressa, prenant le visage de son amant, l'autre père de leur fils, son frère, son ami, entre ses mains et l'embrassant.

 


	6. Florian Isra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scénar quel scénar ?

— Que dirait ton oncle s'il te voyait ? Là, à genoux, en train d'adorer une fausse idole ?

Les lèvres remontaient le long de sa cheville, son mollet, son genou... Il laissa ses cuisses s'ouvrir, la langue passer sur la chair sensible, acceptant son dû de caresses et de plaisirs.

Il arrêta le mouvement d'une main, forçant l'homme à relever les yeux, à le regarder.

— Dis-moi que tu veux la sucer, ordonna-t-il, amenant son pouce à pénétrer les lèvres douces, envahir sa bouche comme bientôt le ferait sa verge.

Les yeux gris se durcirent et il sourit. Il ressortit son pouce, à présent brillant de salive, étalant celle-ci sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

— Dis : Isra, je veux sucer ta...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car Florian venait d'empoigner ses hanches et de le prendre, d'un seul coup, le plongeant dans la chaleur et l'étroitesse de sa bouche.

Isra renversa la tête et rit avant de gémir quand le Duc utilisa sa langue pour masser doucement son gland. Il posa les mains sur les cheveux bruns, laissant ses doigts s'accrocher aux mèches épaisses.

— Que dirait ton oncle ? Moi, qui suis encore un Dieu, un de ces faux dieux qu'il récuse, assis sur un trône et toi, son neveu, peut-être le futur empereur, toi, avec cet avenir et ce passé, prosterné devant moi... Ah !

Florian avait mis les dents, juste un peu, juste assez pour le perturber, pas assez pour lui faire mal, pour lui faire vraiment mal en tout cas.

— Prosterné devant moi, en train de sucer ma bite.

Comme toujours, le Duc réagit quand il laissa le mot salace tomber de sa bouche, se raidissant, grognant, frissonnant.

— La première chose que je me suis dite, quand je t'ai vu avec ton masque qui ne laissait voir que tes lèvres roses et épaisses, c'était qu'elles étaient faites pour ça. Quand tu sortiras et que tu remettras ton masque, tu pourras cacher tes joues rouges, tes pupilles dilatées par le désir, mais tous ceux qui te croiseront sauront ce que vient de faire cette bouche, étirée par ma queue.

Il sentit les mains se crisper sur ses cuisses.

— Ils ne t'ont jamais traité ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces... oooh... ces courtisans avides de tes faveurs, persuadés de te combler en te complimentant alors que tout ce que... aaah... tout ce que tu veux c'est remplir ta bouche de ma...

La main du Duc se plaqua sur sa bouche, mais Isra rit, en voyant la rougeur qui apparaissait sur les joues de Florian. Il lécha la paume contre ses lèvres, faisant frissonner son amant.

Il attendit, patiemment, en prenant tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, que la main se retire pour à nouveau prendre ses hanches. Florian aimait trop l'entendre parler, les mots sales et orduriers faisaient frissonner sa peau d'aristocrate, comme si lui, soldat, dirigeant, n'avait pas eu tout le temps de s'habituer à tous les aspects de la vie, à tous les mots qui pouvaient être prononcés.

— Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien d'humiliant à ce que tu fais. Et, pourtant, tu ressens toujours ce frisson de honte, d'interdit à chaque fois que toi, l'héritier, l'aîné, tu t'agenouilles devant moi, à chaque fois que tu te prosternes, comme ces hommes en prière qui nous imploraient... Oh.

Le plaisir embrumait son esprit, lourd et épais et Isra laissa échapper un geignement de désir, sachant à quel point ils excitaient Florian.

— Je veux... mhhh...

Il tira sur les mèches brunes, avec juste un peu de violence.

— Je veux te prendre en moi. Je veux que tu te mettes sur ce trône et que je te souille en m'empalant sur ton sexe et en me répandant sur ton torse...

La bouche rouge, luisante, haletante, le lâcha et le Duc se releva sur des jambes affaiblies par le désir et la position.

— Hmm... Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Il va falloir que tu me portes, déclara Isra, ses yeux brillants, ses dents étincelantes et ses doigts glissant avec langueur sur sa verge dressée.

Le Duc le contempla, ses yeux semblant furieux, mais malgré tout il le souleva comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une poupée de chiffon. Isra referma bras et jambes autour de lui, pressant sa bite mouillée contre la soie de sa tenue.

Florian se laissa retomber sur le trône, mais amortit la chute pour lui, de ses bras.

Isra s'installa, à califourchon sur les accoudoirs du trône, son sexe toujours pressé contre la veste de soie et se contorsionna en arrière, glissant une main pour atteindre le pantalon de son amant et en défaire les attaches.

— Rappelle-moi, de quoi es-tu le dieu déjà ? demanda le Duc, encore hors d'haleine, la voix rauque.

— Il n'y a aucun mal à être le dieu du plaisir et des doigts habiles, à moins que tu ne préfères que je te laisse seul avec juste ta main pour te branler ?

Pour toute réponse Florian passa les mains sous ses cuisses, jusqu'à ses fesses tendues, frôlant du bout des doigts le cercle de son anus. Isra gémit en caressant la verge, dure, épaisse, du Duc.

— Parce que moi je n'ai pas envie que de te branler.

Les mains se crispèrent contre ses fesses et Isra mouilla ses lèvres.

— Dis-le. Supplie-moi de te laisser me pénétrer...

— Arrête de jouer et fais-le, répondit le Duc.

Isra secoua la tête.

— Il semblerait que tu doives te contenter de ta main droite...

Et il posa le pied contre l'accoudoir pour...

Les mains se resserrèrent sur sa ceinture, le forçant à rester là.

— Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, Duc Florian ?

L'aristocrate avait le visage furieux et résolu.

— Empale-toi dessus.

— On dirait plus une malédiction qu'une incitation à faire l'amour, mon cher Duc, mais puisque c'est demandé si gentiment...

Il reprit le sexe en main et se positionna, se laissant lentement tomber et pénétrer. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour savourer ces sensations et les mains puissantes se placèrent sous ses reins pour l'aider à tenir la position acrobatique mais délicieuse.

— Je n'arrive pas à savoir si le fait d'enculer un dieu païen est plus ou moins sacrilège que celui d'adorer de fausses idoles... commenta-t-il entre deux gémissements, alors qu'il finissait de le prendre entièrement en lui.

Florian l'embrassa pour le faire taire, ses dents coinçant sa lèvre, sa langue caressant la sienne, et ses hanches et ses mains remuant de concert pour le faire bouger, glisser avec délice contre son sexe. Isra posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs, ses jambes sur le haut dossier et accompagna le mouvement, s'offrant à lui, chevauchant le plaisir. Les yeux du Duc s'assombrirent, dévorant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et Isra fit un mouvement souple des hanches, lui arrachant un grognement, rappelant qui, ici, était encore un dieu.

— Je veux...

La pression montait en lui, parfaite, brûlante, exquise.

— Je veux t'entendre dire mon nom, ordonna-t-il, la voix rauque de gémissements.

Et Isra arqua le dos, le laissant le pénétrer encore plus profondément.

— Isra.

Le nom tomba, presque malgré lui, des lèvres du Duc.

Le Dieu le récompensa en faisant un nouveau mouvement sinueux.

— Isra... Oui... Isra. Oh... Isra...

Le flot de mots ne s'arrêtait plus et les yeux du Duc étaient à présent noirs, immenses, perçants et ses mains agrippaient sa peau tellement fort qu'elles laisseraient des marques.

Isra cria, de triomphe, de plaisir, se délectant des prières, des supplications qui tombaient de la bouche de celui qui serait empereur et qui avait été tellement plus.


	7. Cassian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian en pleine réflexion

Ils avaient, une maison, un palais, en vérité, construit spécialement pour l'été, quand la chaleur et la populace devenaient insupportables à Minrathous.

Au sommet d'une falaise, surplombant une plage de sable blanc et une mer d'un bleu cristallin, ses marbres frais sous les pieds nus, ses fontaines laissant toujours entendre leur délicieux rire, Cassian y avait passé tellement de jours ensoleillés à jouer, à crier, à sourire.

Les enfants du village d'à côté jouaient souvent sur la plage et les falaises juste de l'autre côté du mur qui entourait les jardins et Cassian les avait longtemps épiés avant de grimper par-dessus le muret et les rejoindre.

Les plus grands, les plus courageux, sautaient depuis la plus haute falaise jusque dans l'eau bleue en contrebas. Cassian était grand et courageux, il était le fils d'un magister, il n'avait peur de rien !

Il était monté jusqu'en haut de la roche escarpée. Le vent soufflait fort, comme s'il essayait de l'arracher à la terre, le soleil brillait tellement qu'il avait du mal à regarder devant lui et la mer était si bas, si loin. Il était seul, face au vide. Il n'entendait plus un bruit, juste celui de son cœur qui battait. Devant lui il n'y avait que ce saut, ce destin qui l'attendait, cette chute, vertigineuse, ce risque, insensé.

Et le temps s'était arrêté. Son souffle s'était arrêté. La terre avait cessé de tourner. Cassian avait été seul. Complètement seul sur terre. Face au choix. Face à la peur.

Il avait oublié ce souvenir. Un moment pareil n'avait pas sa place à Minrathous, dans la vie de Cassian Iulius Tiberius, fils de Magister, futur Magister.

Mais maintenant, depuis qu'ils étaient en fuite, depuis que sa vie avait volé en éclats, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Parfois leur groupe s'arrêtait de marcher, juste un instant, et il lui semblait sentir à nouveau le vent iodé qui essayait de le pousser, de le faire tomber. Lorsque le soir tombait et qu'il fermait les yeux, dans sa tente mal montée, l'éclat de la mer et du soleil l'aveuglait un instant derrière ses paupières closes. Ils marchaient, dans la boue, dans la forêt, et soudain il regardait autour de lui : il était seul, les murmures de ses compagnons aussi lointains que la mer qui grognait en contrebas.

Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi libre qu'à ce moment-là.  Toute sa vie avait été décidée,bien avant sa naissance, par les accords, froids et logiques que ses parents avaient conclus lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de leur héritier. Avec qui il jouerait, qui présiderait à son initiation, quelles langues il parlerait, de combien d'argent de poche il disposerait, quelle liberté on lui laisserait, tout était déjà établi, préparé, prévu.

Mais là, en escaladant ce mur, en se mêlant à des gueux, en participant à leur jeu, il avait choisi sa propre voie, il avait pris sa propre décision. Et, au bord de la falaise, sur le point de sauter, il avait été plus libre que les mouettes qui fendaient le ciel, elles qui n'avaient jamais fait que répéter les actions de leurs ancêtres.

Il n'était pas libre. Père les poursuivait et ses compagnons et lui étaient traqués, à travers l'empire et au-delà. Jamais ils n'avaient un instant de répit, un moment pour souffler.

Et, pourtant, le vent de l'océan ne cessait de guider leurs pas, leurs yeux étaient éblouis par le miroitement de la liberté.

Cassian était tombé du chemin qui avait été tracé pour lui, s'était mêlé à des gueux, partageait leurs conversations, leurs jeux... Et il l'avait choisi.

À chaque instant où il n'avait pas fui pour rejoindre son père et implorer son pardon, il avait choisi leur compagnie. À chaque fois qu'il avait obéi à un de leurs ordres pour aider au camp, il avait décidé d'abandonner ses privilèges de Magister. À chaque sourire de Lorens auquel il avait répondu, il trahissait son père et tout ce pour quoi il l'avait élevé.

Ici, au milieu des bois, de la boue, des insectes, des gueux dont certains ne savaient même pas écrire, il n'avait rien : ni vêtements, ni gâteaux, ni esclaves, ni livres, ni même chaussures. Et, pourtant, il était libre.

Libre d'être qui il voulait, pas seulement le fils hautain de la noble maison Tiberius. Libre de dire ce qu'il voulait, et même de prononcer le mot ami en compagnie de gens qui n'avaient jamais appris à se servir de couverts. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et même d'embrasser un homme, en plein jour, au milieu des autres, sans que mère ait besoin de faire chanter quelqu'un pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas, sans même que quelqu'un n'y prête réellement attention.

Libre, les pieds dans la boue, les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. Libre, seul, devant le précipice.

Et il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Il se souvenait encore de cette sensation alors que le vent fouettait son visage et qu'il tombait, de cette peur, mais aussi de cette joie tandis que la mer s'approchait et qu'il entendait les cris des autres enfants, étonnés, joyeux, l'encourageant, le reconnaissant lui, pas le fils du Magister, juste lui, Cassian, celui qui avait eu le courage de sauter.

L'eau était glaciale et il avait repris sa première gorgée d'air en riant.

 

 


	8. Lorens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de angst et de fluff

Les règles n'existent que pour être brisées.

C'était la première chose qu'un gamin des rues, comme il l'avait été, apprenait s'il voulait survivre.

Tu ne voleras point. Tu ne tueras point. Tu ne prononceras pas les noms des Dieux en vain. Tu ne convoiteras pas la femme d'autrui...

De simples mots, prononcés par les puissants pour forcer les autres à respecter leur pouvoir, leur propriété.

L'animal dont la viande nourrit n'appartient pas plus à celui qui l'a engraissé puis tué qu'à celui qui vend sa viande. Il n'appartient qu'à lui-même, il n'appartient qu'à celui qui, au final, ingère sa viande.

L'or n'appartient à personne, les vêtements sur ton dos n'y resteront pas. Tes mains, ton corps, ta voix, c'est bien la seule chose que tu possèdes réellement. La seule chose sur laquelle tu puisses véritablement compter.

— Oh, Comte Jean-Charles, je ne devrais pas vous suivre... que pensera ma mère si elle se rend compte...

La voix féminine, au précieux accent orlaisien , le tira de ses pensées lourdes, métaphysiques et bien trop dépressives.

Lorens se renfonça dans l'obscurité de l'alcôve, regardant approcher les deux nobles qui, eux aussi, jouaient avec des règles que seuls les imbéciles, les pauvres et ceux qui n'avaient pas le choix, suivaient.

Sur leurs visages, les masques étincelaient à la faible lueur des bougies, mais ce fut l'éclat de leurs joyaux qui attira son attention, rivière de rubis et de diamants au cou de la noble dame, épingle à cravate surmontée d'un saphir gros comme un œuf de caille pour monsieur...

Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire, dans les élans de la "passion" qui les jetait l'un contre l'autre, ni elle ni lui ne remarqueraient le moment où il ferait disparaître les bijoux.  Facile et sans risque pour un homme aussi expérimenté que lui.

Mais ils étaient le reflet de leur hôte et il doutait que le Duc apprécie que ses nobles invités soient dépouillés dans sa propre demeure.

Étouffant un soupir, il se fraya un chemin silencieux hors de l'alcôve, laissant les amoureux à leurs ébats, passant sans un bruit la porte qui le séparait du reste de la réception.

La lumière, la musique, le murmure poli des conversations, les couleurs des riches habits l'accueillirent. Il attrapa une coupe de vin, accrocha le regard intéressé d'une noble dame, sourit à l'homme en uniforme dont les yeux caressaient son corps et s'élança dans la salle, autant dans son élément que s'il s'était trouvé à nouveau dans les bas-fonds d'Antiva.

Sous les ors et les lumières, vêtus de tenues toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, les nobles qui l'entouraient ne valaient pas plus, n'étaient absolument pas différents des putes, des ivrognes, des voleurs et des quelques désespérés qu'on trouvait dans toutes les rues sombres des capitales.

Tous voulaient la même chose : survivre.

— Nous partons, cette soirée est d'un ennui mortel.

Cassian avait pris son bras, impérieux, la tête haute, la bouche crispée, visiblement mécontent.

Lorens se tourna vers lui, s'arrêtant, levant son verre à ses lèvres, contemplant le jeune mage d'un œil aiguisé.

— Les autres enfants n'ont pas voulu jouer avec toi, Cassian ?

— Pff ! souffla l'altus. Comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire d'eux. Non, je m'ennuie !

Quelque chose, ou plus sûrement quelqu'un avait énervé Cassian. Aucun doute qu'il n'avait dû dire quelque chose que quelqu'un avait mal pris et les critiques, les attaques, avaient suivi.

— Mais puisque je vois que ma présence n'est pas désirée, je vais partir seul...

Le jeune homme essaya de reprendre son bras. Lorens ne le laissa pas, posant une main de fer sur son poignet.

— Dois-je aller remettre les idées en place à quelqu'un ?

Cassian arrêta immédiatement de se débattre, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant.

— Quoi ?

Lorens était aussi surpris que le jeune homme, il n'avait pas... Cassian était grand et pouvait se défendre seul.

Mais il ne le faisait pas. Il piquait une colère et il partait s'isoler dans un coin avec son maudit chat.

— C'est moi qui me bats en duel et toi qui te mets en robe dans cette relation, non ? plaisanta-t-il immédiatement.

Les épaules de Cassian s'affaissèrent, ses yeux le fuirent, comme son poignet.

— Idiot.

— Eh...

Il reprit son poignet, sa main tout entière, la caressant, l'amenant jusqu'à ses lèvres pour la baiser.

— Arrête de jouer les chevaliers servants, ça ne te va pas, Lorens.

— Je sais bien que tu préfères les gigolos, mais j'essayais de me fondre dans la masse.

Le jeune mage leva les yeux au ciel.

Cassian était tellement... naïf.

Tout ce qu'il sentait était plaqué sur son visage, parfaitement visible, aisément compréhensible.

Si le jeune homme avait survécu à Minrathous, c'était uniquement grâce à la position de son père et à la protection de Lucretia. Toutes les aptitudes magiques du monde ne l'auraient pas empêché de se faire dévorer tout cru par tous ceux qui étaient plus bas que lui dans la hiérarchie de l'Empire et n'aspiraient qu'à monter...

— Eh bien, le vieux, puisque tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées, je rentre. Seul.

Lorens n'essaya pas de le retenir, le regardant partir, laissant ses yeux caresser les fesses fermes et parfaitement moulées dans le pantalon que la nouvelle veste ne cachait absolument pas. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Cassian exagérait à dessein le balancement de ses hanches, sachant qu'il le regardait, essayant de le faire lui courir après.

Lorens sourit et tourna les talons.

Il n'était pas le jouet de Cassian et quand il irait le rejoindre dans sa chambre, ce serait parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi, pas sur un caprice d'enfant gâté.

Cassian avait toujours été étrange.

Il ne l'avait pas connu enfant, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire le jeune homme, il n'était pas si vieux que ça, mais l'adolescent que lui avait présenté Lucretia était déjà particulier, volubile et avide de reconnaissance en présence de ses parents, il se muait dans un silence froid et lointain dès que ces derniers avaient disparu. Il ne sortait que rarement courir la ville avec les autres de son âge, il ne recevait ses amis que lorsque Lucretia ou son mari le suggéraient, et il ne semblait alors, même pas prêter vraiment d'attention à la présence de tous ses pairs.

Parfois Lorens se demandait si ce désir maladif d'attention, celui qui l'avait fait se presser auprès de ses parents n'avait pas été transféré sur Rufus...

Et il arrêtait toujours ses reflexions là. Il ne voulait pas penser à Rufus autrement que nu et consentant. Ce qu'il y avait ou n'y avait pas entre Cassian et lui... Il n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'ils aient été amoureux ou amants, ou n'importe, il s'en fichait. Quand il était dans son lit Cassian était bien trop occupé pour penser à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Autour de lui la fête battait toujours son plein. Leur hôte menait ses intrigues, seuls ses compagnons les plus sociables et les plus enclins à apprécier les fines roueries du Grand Jeu étaient encore répartis dans les différentes salles.

Il aurait pu aller charmer femme ou homme, faire quelques plaisanteries graveleuses en compagnie de Nualla pour faire rager Riorim, rejoindre Ombre qui secondait sa mère, ou encore embêter Rufus pour voir s'il pouvait faire tomber son sourire crispé. Mais il se sentait las, il s'ennuyait.

Habituellement, lorsqu'il participait à une soirée, un bal, une petite orgie poliment déguisée en mascarade, il avait un but, des informations à obtenir, des secrets à découvrir, des messages à passer, quelques menus objets à dérober...

Là il avait déjà obtenu toutes les rumeurs qui intéressaient leur groupe et qui concernaient leur hôte... Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire que de profiter de la fête.

Mais il n'avait nulle envie de danser, ni en groupe ou en couple sous les regards des invités, ni à l'horizontale ou à la hussarde dans une des alcôves stratégiquement situées non loin de la salle de bal et où quelques judas avaient dû être disséminés par les ancêtres de leur hôte.

Non, il avait envie de se retirer dans le calme de la chambre, d'enlever ses lourds vêtements triplement brodés d'or, de nettoyer l'odeur étouffante de parfums qui collait à sa peau, de glisser entre les draps frais et doux, jusqu'au corps de Cassian.

Parce qu'il n'envisageait même pas de revenir dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée et qu'il ne voyait que parfois, en passant, si le jeune mage le boudait.

Il blâmait aisément le voyage et le fait qu'il n'avait fait que partager le lit de Cassian, des mois durant.

Il avait l'habitude d'utiliser son corps comme une autre arme à sa portée, il n'avait jamais eu honte de son apparence et savait qu'il était désirable, et un amant plus que recommandable, on ne pouvait pas uniquement vivre d'assassinats et de vols après tout... Il avait l'habitude du sexe, il prenait plaisir à baiser, il aimait savoir qu'il pouvait rendre fou de désir et pousser jusqu'aux plus bégueules ou aux plus réservés, à venir s'encanailler avec lui.

Le sexe avec Cassian n'avait rien de différent avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec nombre d'autres amants. Il n'était ni plus inventif ni plus prude que les autres, ses joues, lorsqu'elles rougissaient, prenaient la même teinte que celles de Lucretia. Cassian n'avait rien de spécial.

Et pourtant, au milieu d'hommes et de femmes qui le désiraient, de corps qui n'attendaient qu'une parole, un regard pour se donner à lui, il retournait vers le jeune mage...

Cassian était...

Incompréhensible.

À la fois prétentieux et impérieux, comme si tout lui était dû et, la seconde d'après, incapable de croire qu'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit de bien.

Au lit, il le traitait parfois comme une pute dont il pouvait acheter le moindre geste, à qui il pouvait sans cesse donner des ordres, et, l'instant d'après, il tournait la tête, rougissait et lui demandait de garder ses bras autour de lui, de rester jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de... d'être troublé, étrangement sensible aux humeurs du noble exilé.

Quand ils étaient séparés, il le cherchait des yeux, quand Cassian revenait, il essayait de voir s'il était heureux, satisfait, blessé, triste...

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir à lui, de chercher son contact, sa présence. Et c'était pire quand il avait trop bu, il serrait alors le jeune mage contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son cou, pressant ses doigts contre sa peau douce.

Il n'avait jamais...

Il leur était arrivé beaucoup de choses, ensemble, des tragédies, des moments de terreur et d'horreur, des soirs de rires et de cris de colère, des mots blessants et des paroles de réconfort. Tellement de choses.

Il n'avait jamais vécu si longtemps aux côtés de quelqu'un, il n'avait jamais essuyé les larmes d'un amant, il n'avait jamais parlé de ses secrets à... personne, il n'avait jamais pris, une dernière fois, désespérément, la main d'un amant, avant de partir affronter une mort certaine.

Il n'avait jamais appris à connaître quelqu'un comme il avait connu Cassian.

Mais c'était tout, une simple affaire de circonstance, rien de plus.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre.

Salvador leva paresseusement la tête et bâilla. Il caressa, en passant, la tête du léopard et jeta sa veste sur une chaise. Il s'assit pour enlever ses bottes. Dans le lit, sous les draps de soie, Cassian faisait assurément semblant de dormir. Pieds nus, Lorens passa à la salle d'eau, semant le reste de ses vêtements. Il s'essuya grossièrement, les muscles soudainement lourds, les os craquant en protestant, la fatigue de la journée tombant sur ses épaules.

Dans le lit, Cassian lui tournait le dos et le voleur sourit, grimpant sur l'épais et large matelas.

Des mèches de cheveux d'un noir bleuté tombaient sur le visage paisible du mage, ses longs cils posés comme un éventail sombre sur sa peau ne bougeaient pas et un souffle régulier gonflait sa poitrine. Cassian dormait.

Lentement, avec l'adresse, le silence et la légèreté que son entraînement de voleur lui donnait, Lorens posa les doigts sur son front et repoussa une mèche, la remplaçant par un baiser rapide et chaste.

Il souffla la bougie que Cassian avait laissée à son intention, glissa entre les draps, passa les bras autour du mage, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


	9. Riorim et Nualla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DU PORN et rien d'autre.

Les dents se refermèrent sur sa nuque, s'enfonçant dans la peau, pas jusqu'au sang, mais assez fort pour faire mal.

Riorim s'accrocha à la douleur bienvenue, se concentrant sur elle, reprenant ses esprits, éparpillés par les palpitements de la teinture de lyrium sur sa peau, par les mains de Nualla qui le caressaient partout, allumant tellement de feux dans son sang qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait.

Il ne voyait pas son amant, à quatre pattes sur le matelas, mais même ainsi il pouvait imaginer le sourire qui tendait ses lèvres, qui révélait les dents blanches qui le maintenaient en place.

La peinture continuait à palpiter sur sa peau, de brefs éclairs qui le faisaient trembler et le rendaient plus sensible encore, et tous descendaient vers son sexe, là où toutes les sinueuses arabesques se rejoignaient.

Les mains de Nualla n'avaient cessé de le caresser, ses doigts entrant dans un bruit humide en lui, intrusifs, curieux et en même temps délicieusement bienvenus. Sa paume frottait toujours contre son sexe, glissante de son propre sperme qu'il sentait pulser et s'échapper.

Il ne pouvait échapper à toutes ces sensations, à tout ce plaisir qui ne faisait qu'amplifier le désir grandissant qui le poussait à presser contre son amant, à creuser le dos, à s'offrir à lui. Mais au milieu de tout ce maelstrom, il n'était plus perdu. Les dents étaient dans sa nuque et le maintenaient en place, le ramenaient à lui, l'empêchaient de s'échapper et de se dissoudre en une myriade de sensations.

Riorim rouvrit les yeux.

Et souhaita les avoir gardés fermé.

Le miroir était immense et brillant face à lui, pris aux murs recouverts de soieries et posé à même le sol sans une pensée pour son prix ou l'or massif qui l'entourait.

Et maintenant il les reflétait tous deux parfaitement, les tresses noires de Nualla tombant comme un rideau autour de leurs deux visages, les yeux ambrés et amusés le contemplant de l'autre côté de la glace.

Riorim se sentit rougir, vit ses joues, son cou, le haut de sa poitrine se couvrir d'écarlate et, les dents toujours plantées dans sa chair, le sourire de Nualla s'agrandit.

La main relâcha son étreinte de fer sur son sexe et glissa sur son ventre, remontant son torse jusqu'à venir se refermer sur son cou.

Dans le miroir la peau mate se détachait parfaitement sur le blanc de sa gorge.

Riorim gémit et sentit les doigts presser un peu plus contre son cou, pas assez pour faire mal, pour couper l'air, non, juste assez pour que son amant puisse sentir son pouls irrégulier, ses inspirations trop brèves, les frissons d'excitation qui faisaient trembler son corps.

Les dents toujours plongées dans sa chair tirèrent et Riorim se laissa emporter, redresser, tirer vers l'arrière, jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur ses talons, les cuisses ouvertes, obscène et, à présent, entièrement visible dans l'immense miroir.

La main brune était toujours sur son cou, l'autre continuait de le caresser de l'intérieur, invisible, mais, dans la glace, les arabesques luisaient, pulsaient, serpentaient sur son corps et convergeaient vers la chair dressée, rouge, gorgée, de son sexe.

Nualla bougea les doigts, effleurant cet endroit qui faisait exploser des étoiles derrière ses yeux et Riorim cria, son corps entier se tendant et les lignes de peinture s'embrasèrent, le noyant sous les sensations.

Les dents serrèrent et les ongles courts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau souple et fine de son cou et Riorim gémit, son corps soudain lourd et détendu, ses yeux glissants sur l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, l'étrange poupée blanche aux lignes brillantes et que la main brune faisait bouger à sa guise.

Il se laissa plier vers l'avant, tombant sur ses bras, la main guidant sa chute alors que les doigts le quittaient, le laissant gémir de regret et d'anticipation. Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver et ses cuisses s'ouvraient plus encore, instinctivement.

Son visage était près du miroir et rouge, sa bouche luisante et ouverte sur un soupir alors que Nualla le pénétrait, ses yeux étaient incapables de faire le point, tout son être frémissant de plaisir, sa peau sans cesse caressée par les passages des pulsations le long des arabesques, en rythme avec les battements de son coeur.

Les dents étaient toujours enfoncées dans sa nuque, le maintenant en place alors que Nualla s'enfonçait en lui, tellement profondément.

Puis son amant s'immobilisa et la peinture sur sa peau chauffa doucement, tendrement, comme un millier de mains caressantes, rassurantes, chaudes. Les dents s'ouvrirent, le relâchant et Riorim gémit de douleur et de perte. Mais la langue se posa sur la morsure, appuyant avec force, chassant la douleur et le barde gémit, tout son corps pliant et détendu. Et il le sentait en lui, immobile, pulsant, brûlant.

— Écarte les cuisses.

La voix de Nualla était rauque et chaude comme le vin épicé qu'on buvait pour chasser les froideurs de l'hiver.

Il obéit, incapable de résister, malléable entre ses mains comme l'argile.

La langue vint lécher sa carotide, récompensant sa docilité, le faisant frissonner et se contracter délicieusement autour du sexe toujours enfoui en lui.

Il se laissa pousser à nouveau par la main sur son cou, se redressant, face au miroir. Les yeux brillants comme l'or attrapèrent les siens dans la glace.

Il vit les dents briller, lune acérée, avant de se planter dans la chair de son épaule. Et Nualla s'enfonça en lui, d'un coup, commençant un rythme insoutenable et haletant, ses yeux toujours fichés dans les siens, illuminés de l'intérieur comme si la chaleur de son désir faisait entrer en fusion l'or de ses pupilles.

Les mains de Riorim se contractèrent, cherchant désespérément une prise, quelque chose pour s'ancrer face aux assauts qui secouaient son corps.

Il sentit la main de Nualla se poser sur sa hanche, le maintenant en place, le guidant, le contrôlant et il referma ses doigts autour du poignet brun, s'accrochant à lui.

S'accrochant. C'était le terme.

Riorim s'était accroché à Nualla. Au milieu du chaos qu'avait été sa vie à partir du moment où ils avaient fui, il avait refermé la main sur le mage par jeu, par ennui, un peu, mais très vite il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait plus lâcher, que l'homme, étrange et sauvage, était une constante bienvenue dans sa vie, une présence amusée, joueuse et chaude au milieu de tragédies personnelles et étrangères.

Riorim enfonça ses doigts dans la hanche de son amant, l'attirant plus profond encore, plus près de lui.

Les yeux d'or le regardaient toujours et le barde passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

— Je t'aime, déclara-t-il, la voix rauque de plaisir.

Un bref silence, un hoquet dans le mouvement fluide de son amant, un simple clignement d'yeux et les dents avaient quitté sa chair, les lèvres esquissaient un petit sourire, incrédule et tendre, avant que la main brune ne tourne son visage et que la bouche de Nualla ne se pose sur la sienne, son sexe le pénétrant dans un rythme plus fluide, plus languide, plus langoureux.

Nualla ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, n'avait pas encore partagé ses sentiments, mais Riorim n'attendait pas de retour, il aimait le mage et il attendrait, aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait qu'il prononce ces mots, lui, l'étrange roc qu'il s'était trouvé au milieu de la tempête.

 


	10. Neolh et Kossith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le silence

Neolh aimait et haïssait le silence.

Il le haïssait pour ce qu'il représentait : la solitude, le rejet, l'abandon. Il n'avait jamais oublié ces premières nuits, seul, dans un silence étourdissant de terreur où le moindre bruit était mille fois amplifié. Le silence était froid et sombre et pesant.

Il avait appris à vivre avec, il avait fallu. Tout comme il lui avait fallu survivre, rester seul, éviter les intrus, plus âgés, plus nombreux, qui entraient dans la forêt pour chasser, et l'avaient toujours vu comme proie et non comme une personne.

Il avait essayé de meubler le silence, loin, dans le coin de caverne qu'il avait aménagé, il parlait, il chantait encore, avec un mélange de haine et d'amour, les chansons qui avaient été celles de son clan, qu'il avait apprises sur les genoux de sa mère, qu'il avait chantées en marchant avec les autres enfants sous les autres branches de la forêt.

Le silence était un ennemi qu'il lui fallait vaincre et parfois les épais murs de pierre lui renvoyaient ses mots et il pouvait prétendre, croire qu'il n'était pas seul, que c'était une autre voix, qu'il n'était plus seul.

Puis il avait été capturé. Il avait fui. Il avait eu des compagnons. Des amis. Le silence n'était plus.

Pour un groupe perpétuellement en fuite, ils étaient tous particulièrement peu silencieux. Cassian passait son temps à se plaindre, Lorens faisait des blagues, Ariel déclamait des poèmes, Vie posait des questions, Riorim était expansif et volubile et ne semblait ne jamais se taire, c'était peut-être pour ça que Neolh appréciait autant le barde. À ses côtés, il n'avait pas besoin de parler, mais il n'avait pas non plus à avoir peur du silence.

C'était étrange, il y avait tellement de gens autour de lui, à qui parler, avec qui parler et pourtant parfois les mots restaient étranglés dans sa gorge. Parfois il était presque étouffé par leur présence, par leurs mots, par leurs questions, leurs vies tellement bruyantes et lourdes. 

Et il avait besoin de silence, d'être seul. De s'isoler, de marcher dans la nuit, de laisser derrière lui ses compagnons, leurs mots, leur présence. Alors, quand il était assez loin, il s'asseyait sur la terre froide et humide, il tournait le dos à la lumière du feu et il se laissait absorber par le froid et la solitude. Mais même là le silence le trahissait, laissant entendre les éclats de rire portés par la brise, les voix amusées, chaleureuses, lointaines. 

Et il ne se sentait que plus seul, incapable de véritablement s'intégrer, de se sentir complètement à l'aise au milieu de tant de gens. Comme s'il n'avait de place nulle part. Il en avait toujours voulu à son clan de l'avoir abandonné, seul, et, pourtant, il ne réussissait pas à se sentir bien au milieu des gens.

Il laissait sa tête tomber entre ses bras l'obscurité l'engloutir.

Parfois Vie venait s'asseoir à ses côtés, comme il l'avait fait alors, attendant qu'il relève la tête pour lui sourire, pour lui poser des questions. 

Riorim venait aussi, son pas mal assuré annonçant bruyamment sa présence avant même qu'il entende la voix du barde pestant parce qu'il s'était pris le pied dans les racines. Le féreldien ne venait jamais seul, il prenait toujours une bouteille avec lui, s'asseyant, souriant, à ses côtés, partageant immédiatement l'alcool et commençant à chasser le silence, le faisant rire.

Mis parfois c'était trop, Riorim était tellement, lourd, bruyant, il avait vécu tellement de choses, il avait tellement d'anecdotes, tellement d'histoires à raconter et Neolh étouffait sous ses mots. Parfois, même les questions de Vie étaient de trop.

Et il se sentait mal, il avait l'impression de les trahir et en même temps d'être rejeté une nouvelle fois, condamné à jamais à vivre en dehors du clan, loin de tous, incapable d'être à l'aise avec qui que ce soit.

Puis il y avait eu Kossith.

Kossith qui n'avait eu que le silence pendant si longtemps, volé à son peuple, incapable de comprendre ce qui se disait autour de lui. 

Mais même à présent qu'il parlait la langue commune, qu'il comprenait ce qui se disait, Kossith restait celui qui parlait le moins. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son fils, Vigdis parlait beaucoup plus, échangeant avec Ald, lui enseignant ce qu'elle savait. 

Kossith répondait aux questions, participait à la vie du camp, mais sans trop parler, et, contrairement Taeran, personne ne venait lui chercher des noises ou le pousser à s'énerver, craignant bien trop ses réactions et sa force.

Kossith était fort, immuable, immense, tendre, inattendu.

A présent quand le bruit devenait trop lourd, quand la présence de toutes ces vies, toutes ces histoires devenait insupportable, Kossith finissait toujours par le rejoindre. Le silence l'entourait puis les bras musclés, chauds, se refermaient sur lui, l'amenant contre le torse où battait un rythme régulier, vibrant. 

Neolh laissait sa tête retomber sur le torse derrière lui, les bras de Kossith bannissant le froid. Le silence était tout autour d'eux, il n'entendait même plus les voix des autres sous le bruit puissant rassurant, du cœur qui résonnait contre lui. Le silence était partout, mais il n'était plus seul. 

 

***

 

Kossith aimait le silence.

Même quand il était encore parmi les siens, il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui parlaient beaucoup, qui attiraient l'attention au coin du feu avec leurs mots enjôleurs ou leurs batailles épiques et enjolivées. L'une de ses compagnes lui avait reproché de se taire jusqu'à se laisser oublier, de ne jamais répéter avec des mots ce que ses mains et ses caresses disaient.

Il avait essayé, mais les mots étaient lents et lourds sur ses lèvres et le reste du monde semblait passer tellement plus vite, rendant ses phrases, quand enfin elles étaient prononcées, inadéquates, en retard, inadaptées.

Kossith avait fini par accepter que le silence était son allié comme jamais ne le seraient les mots. C'était dans le silence qu'il pouvait le mieux se préparer : au combat, à la parole. C'était dans le silence que ses gestes exprimaient ses sentiments.

Sa capture et la longue agonie qui avait suivi avaient été remplies de bruits : la cacophonie des voix hurlant et criant des ordres dans une langue incompréhensible, les cris de terreur, les rires gras, les bruits d'animaux lancés par les foules devant lesquels on l'avait exposé, et toujours, le martèlement strident, incessant, des drogues et de la douleur dans sa tête.

Le calme avait pris la forme, étrange et bizarre d'un autre groupe d'étrangers, eux aussi beaucoup de bruits et de discussions, mais qui ne semblaient jamais lui reprocher de se taire, de s'éloigner, d'observer en silence.

Neolh était...

Peut-être était-ce parce que l'elfe avait ces moments de solitude, de silence, qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser à lui, à se sentir plus proche, peut-être était-ce ce qui l'avait distingué du groupe. Mais le silence rendait Neolh triste, faisait frissonner son corps.

Kossith aimait le silence, mais il préférait encore, et de loin, que le sourire de Neolh fleurisse sur ses lèvres, alors, pour lui, il se forçait à parler, et même si ses mots étaient lourds et lents, ils faisaient revenir la joie sur le visage de son aimé, et ce dernier laissait un silence plus chaud, une attente entre mots ou gestes, s'installer entre eux. Jamais il ne le pressait, jamais il ne lui faisait sentir que ses mots étaient arrivés trop tard, chaque fois ses mots faisaient renaître l'éclat de son sourire.

 

***

 

Le monde était silencieux, la forêt recouverte d'un manteau blanc qui assourdissait les bruits des quelques animaux qui osaient s'aventurer sur le blanc tapis. Neolh se serra contre Kossith, sous l'épaisse cape en laine de ce dernier, dans la chaleur et l'odeur réconfortante de son corps.

Le colosse regarda autour de lui, observant les alentours et le silence était partout, mais il ne gênait pas l'Elfe, au contraire, il lui permettait d'entendre le battement régulier du cœur qu'il aimait et qui résonnaient, juste là, contre la main, il le laissait écouter l'écho de leurs deux respirations comme s'ils étaient les seuls habitants de ce monde.

Kossith baissa la tête et lui sourit, doux et tellement beau et aimant et Neolh se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser, léger comme un flocon, sur sa mâchoire. Le sourire s'accentua et son amant caressant un instant sa hanche avant de l'emmener, sans un mot sur la suite du chemin que lui seul voyait.

Ils marchèrent, dans l'immensité blanche et ouatée, enfermés dans leur petite bulle de chaleur, leurs pas s'enfonçant doucement, sans faire un bruit. Le silence était chaud et vivant, doux entre eux.

Kossith s'arrêta.

Sur un banc de neige, un peu éloigné des arbres, sous la lumière faible du ciel encore couvert, une traînée de perce-neige avaient silencieusement ouvert leurs pétales, pointes de vert surmontées de blanc, belles et résistantes malgré le silence de l'hiver.

Neolh sentit son sourire s'épanouir comme une de ces fleurs et jeta ses bras autour du cou de son amant, son cœur débordant de joie et d'amour.

La neige se mit à tomber, doucement, lentement, se posant sur la lourde cape en laine pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

 


	11. Echange St Valentin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui n'aime pas un petit AU pour du Neolh Kossith ?

Il y avait des jours pendant lesquels il était même incapable de se souvenir de la berceuse que lui chantait sa mère, des jours où les mots lui échappaient aussi sûrement que ses mains tremblaient et laissaient tomber ce qu'il portait, des jours où plus que sa magie c'était sa vie que lui volait le collier.

Les autres elfes, et parfois il pensait à eux comme aux autres esclaves et se détestait pour ça, l'aidaient à surmonter ces moments, ils venaient ramasser avec lui ce qu'il avait fait tomber, ils cachaient ses chutes et le ramenaient à la réalité quand il se perdait à la recherche des mots et des idées qui se refusaient à lui. Les autres elfes l'aidaient parce qu'il avait manqué de mourir en sauvant la fille de Nierdinn, parce qu'à ce moment là Neolh avait affronté le collier, retenu toute la magie qu'il pouvait, et l'avait utilisée, entière, dans un acte désespéré, parce que cette petite fille ne méritait pas de mourir. Même si ça voulait dire vivre un autre jour esclave, même si ça la condamnait à ne pas connaître la liberté, au moins elle était avec sa famille, avec son père qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde, c'était plus que ce qu'il avait, lui.

L'ironie le terrassait parfois, quand il était allongé dans son lit, juste assez fort pour réfléchir quelques instants avant de sombre dans le sommeil. Quand il était libre il avait été seul, si désespéré et abandonné malgré toute la gentillesse de Vie. A présent qu'il était esclave il avait enfin des gens qui prenaient soin de lui, qui lui souriaient, qui l'acceptaient, et il était, la plupart du temps trop épuisé et étouffé pour réellement leur parler...

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines avant de remarquer que le collier ne prenait pas toujours la  même quantité de magie, et encore plus longtemps pour voir les signes avant-coureur. Le Magistère, un certain Primus Aurelius Helvetius, n'avait pas tout le temps besoin de sa magie, ou plus exactement il n'en avait pas toujours autant besoin, mais lorsqu'il se réunissait avec ses apprentis et qu'il faisait plusieurs fois en parlant le tour du jardin pendant que ses laquais écrivaient furieusement sur leurs tablettes, alors il essaierait un nouveau rituel sous peu et viderait Neolh de toute la magie qu'il pourrait prendre.

Parfois il se demandait comment il n'était pas encore mort, vidé de toute son essence...

Il était difficile de tenir le compte des jours quand il en perdait tellement lorsque sa magie lui était enlevée. Même s'il demandait à Léonie ou aux autres combien de temps s'était écoulé, il n'avait pas l'impression que tout ceci avait été réel.

Presque deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait le collier, presque deux ans et demi depuis qu'il avait été enlevé à sa forêt, que son monde avait changé, sans crier gare. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui était arrivé à son premier « maître », il ne se rappelait pas du voyage loin de sa forêt, mais il se souvenait des geôles, de l’odeur de sang, de Fade et de terreur. Puis les soldats étaient arrivés, beuglant des ordres en tévène, emportant tout et amenant les esclaves sous le soleil aveuglant de la cour. Ils avaient essayé de s’enfuir, c’était le meilleur moment, mais ils étaient désorganisés, affamés, épuisés et il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit ait réussi à s’échapper du domaine, lui avait été rattrapé avant même d’avoir pu atteindre les jardins.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Vie, il se souvenait, confusément des mages tévènes l’affrontant dans la forêt, mais l’esprit n’avait jamais été parmi les esclaves, sans doute avait-il évité la capture. De toute façon on ne pouvait faire d’un esprit un esclave.

— Toi, esclave !

Neolh serra les dents et releva les yeux, reposant la minuscule serpette qu’on lui avait donné pour s’occuper du jardinage. Il regarda Destrus, l’intendant, qui venait vers lui.

— Viens avec moi et que ça saute.

Avec difficulté, Neolh se redressa, tous ses os protestant de fatigue, sa peau le tirant comme s’il n’y en avait pas assez pour recouvrir tout son corps. Et c’était un bon jour, son esprit était clair, ses muscles étaient douloureux mais pas crispés par l’épuisement. Il rendit la serpette à Fidelius, il avait appris dans le sang ce qui arrivait aux esclaves qui osaient se promener avec des outils potentiellement blessants. La serpette peinait à couper de l’herbe, mais parfois, tard, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil du Fade, Neolh s’imaginait l’enfoncer dans l’œil méchant du contre-maître, un elfe, comme eux, mais qui avait gagné sa liberté en terrorisant ses semblables et en se rangeant du côté des vints.

Il courut un peu, sur ses jambes perpétuellement tremblantes, pour rattraper l’intendant et le suivit, à travers le quartier des esclaves, jusqu’aux écuries et plus loin vers une petite porte.

Neolh mordit sa joue. Si Destrus voulait… s’il lui… Vidé de sa magie ou pas il ne se laisserait pas faire sans se battre. La seule idée de repasser par là le faisait frissonner de terreur et de dégoût.

Le corps tendu, l’esprit en alerte, il suivit l’intendant dans le grand box, répertoriant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée et pouvait lui servir d’arme. Hélas, la pièce était vide, dans un coin, recroquevillé sur un maigre tas de paille, il y avait un pauvre animal dont il voyait à peine les cornes, mais rien qui lui permettrait de se défendre.

— On m’a dit que tu sais soigner, remets-le sur pied, le Magister Helvetius le présentera lors d’une soirée dans quatre jours.

Neolh leva des yeux, incrédules et soulagés, sur l’intendant.

— Je ne te conseille pas d’essayer de lui enlever ses chaînes, la bête a déchiqueté un homme à mains nues lorsqu’elle a été capturée.

Et l’homme partit, le laissant seul avec la créature inconnue et dangereuse.

Il n’avait pas d’eau, pas de linges, aucune de ses herbes, mais il savait que s’il sortait maintenant l’intendant l’accuserait d’essayer d’échapper à sa tâche.

Neolh avança donc vers la bête. Ce devait être un animal exotique, arraché à sa terre pour être amené jusqu’ici et paradé lors d’un banquet où l’or et la nourriture couleraient à flot alors que les esclaves travailleraient sans relâche, le contremaître toujours plus violent et prompt à punir quand le maître recevait.

La créature était beaucoup plus grande que ce qu’il avait imaginé, mais il n’arrivait pas à voir la couleur de son pelage sous la boue et la terre qui la recouvraient. Il avança encore.

Les yeux s’ouvrirent tout d’un coup et se fixèrent dans les siens, noirs et immenses, étonnement beaux.

Ne le quittant pas des yeux, il approcha encore. La créature continua à le regarder, relevant lentement la tête. Ce n’était pas une gueule qui faisait face à Neolh, c’était un visage, étrange, différent de celui des humains ou des elfes, mais un visage, expressif, intelligent.

Neolh passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

— Bonjour, dit-il en commun, doucement.

Un charabia incompréhensible lui répondit d’une voix grave, éraillée.

Neolh esquissa un petit sourire.

— Je ne te comprends pas, dit-il en elfique.

Le charabia reprit et il était incapable de savoir même si c’était la même phrase.

La cre… l’étranger s’arrêta de parler et passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant de lever une main et la tendre vers Neolh.

L’elfe regarda, fasciné, la main immense et aux étranges griffes qui s’approchait de son visage. Il voulait la toucher vérifier qu’elle était réelle.

Le bruit froid, métallique des chaînes, arrêta le mouvement. L’étranger était enchaîné au mur. La tête immense se tourna vers les chaînes et un grognement fit vibrer son torse alors qu’il commençait à tirer sur ses liens.

— Calme-toi. Si tu tires tu vas te faire mal. S’il te plaît…

Mais l’étranger grondait de plus en plus violemment et quand il tourna ses yeux vers lui, ils brillaient de rage. Neolh recula, précipitamment, instinctivement, le cœur battant.

L’étranger commença à se relever et il était tellement plus grand et massif qu’un humain, sûrement tellement plus fort qu’il allait arracher les anneaux de métal du mur et…

Même avec le collier, il sentit la magie juste avant qu’elle ne frappe, parcourant les chaînes pour foudroyer l’étranger. Le cri qu’il poussa était grave et puissant et il resta debout malgré la douleur et l’électricité. Mais déjà Neolh sentait la deuxième onde de magie et, cette fois-ci, l’étranger s’écroula, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

Neolh se précipita maladroitement, posant les doigts sur le cou à la recherche du pouls. La peau était brûlante et les battements du cœur faibles et espacés, trop espacés, la respiration était trop rapide et saccadée. Il était mal en point mais encore vivant.

Neolh se releva et sortit, courant presque jusqu’à sa paillasse. Il attrapa les quelques sachets d’herbes qu’il avait réussi à échanger, récolter, acheter, alla chercher des linges et remplir un seau d’eau avant de retourner, chargé, jusqu’au box.

L’étranger n’avait pas bouger, toujours trop chaud, haletant.

Neolh commença à le nettoyer, enlevant avec difficulté la boue et le sang qui avaient séché sur sa peau.

L’étranger était un poids mort et lourd et les muscles de Neolh protestaient et le tiraient alors qu’il le bougeait pour pouvoir continuer à le nettoyer.

Il perdit vite le compte du nombre de fois où il était parti changer le seau, du nombre de blessures infectées qu’il avait découvert, de tous les linges qu’il avait utilisés.

L’étranger était propre, ses blessures étaient bandées, mais son souffle était toujours saccadé et sa peau trop chaude. Les infections lui avaient sûrement donné la fièvre…

Neolh ressortit le dernier linge du seau et l’essora avant de repousser une mèche collée par la sueur et l’eau sale. Il devrait pouvoir réussir à lancer le sort, il y avait un petit moment qu’il n’avait pas été complètement vidé et c’était un des plus basiques de tous les sorts qui ne requérait pas beaucoup de magie. Il avait juste besoin de se concentrer.

La magie avait toujours été… naturelle, instinctive, comme une simple extension de son corps, quelque chose de tellement normal et logique qu’il n’avait jamais pensé à ce que pouvait être la vie sans elle.

La magie, à présent, était une douleur suraiguë, une agonie de tous ses muscles, une tension insupportable de son esprit, un combat de tous les instants pour compléter le sort, c’était le contraire de naturel et de logique, c’était se forcer à souffrir horriblement pour un résultat pathétique et, parfois, pour aucun résultat quand il n’arrivait pas à rassembler assez de magie ou pire que le sort lui échappait juste avant de finir.

Neolh serra les dents et combattit la douleur, la fatigue, poussa les miettes de magie hors de son corps, déchirant ses muscles et lacérant son esprit, mais continuant, jusqu’à compléter le sort. Il ne voyait plus rien et ses dents claquaient quand il posa la main sur la peau grise, relâchant le sortilège dans le corps de l’étranger.

Le néant se referma sur lui.

 

***

 

Sa mère caressait doucement ses cheveux. Neolh soupira. Tout son corps était épuisé, ravagé par la maladie, mais sa mère était là, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, son corps chaud contre le sien. Il sentit les larmes monter et commencer à couler, elle lui avait tellement manqué, il avait tellement mal, il était tellement fatigué, mais elle était là.

La réalité revint lentement, au rythme des mains sur son crâne, de la respiration profonde et régulière.

Sa mère l’avait abandonné. La vie qu’il s’était construite lui avait été arrachée et même sa magie lui avait été prise…

Ouvrir les yeux était difficile, même ses paupières étaient lourdes et épuisées. La lumière était insupportable, les larmes ne réussissant pas à apaiser la douleur. Son cou était raide de crampes et ses bras refusaient de bouger.

Dans ses cheveux, les doigts continuaient à passer, caressants, lents, légers.

Il lui fallut une éternité pour se redresser et quitter la chaleur solide des cuisses de l’étranger. Assis, le linge que Neolh avait noué autour de ses hanches cachant à peine son intimité, l’étranger le regardait avec calme, ses yeux noirs vifs et intelligents.

L’étranger dit quelque chose, dans sa langue incompréhensible.

Neolh secoua à peine la tête, trop faible pour lui répondre qu’il ne comprenait pas.

L’étranger continua de parler. Etait-ce une question ?

Neolh essaya de se concentrer sur les sons mais tout était en morceaux dans son esprit, comme toujours lorsqu’il se vidait complètement de magie.

L’étranger posa un doigt sur la lourde menotte qui pesait sur son poignet, il parlait toujours, puis il leva la main et effleura d’une griffe le collier de Neolh. Il parla à nouveau, désignant ses propres chaînes.

Il lui demandait si lui aussi était prisonnier…

— Oui.

Neolh hocha la tête.

— Je suis esclave, comme toi, continua-t-il, posant la main sur ce collier qui le tuait à petit feu et qui avait commencé à laisser sa marque dans sa chair. Comme toi.

Et Neolh tendit le bras pour effleurer du bout des doigts la menotte de fer et de magie.

Les mains, énormes, grises, se refermèrent, délicatement, sur la sienne et l’étranger parla à nouveau, sérieux et Neolh ne comprenait rien à ce que lui disait la voix grave et douce.

Par les Dieux, il était tellement fatigué, il sentait ses paupières se fermer à nouveau, il avait froid.

L’étranger continuait de parler, sa voix rassurante et chaude.

Les mains immenses se posèrent sur ses bras et Neolh se sentait tomber d’épuisement.

Il était contre quelque chose de chaud et de solide lorsque le néant engloutit à nouveau son corps et son âme.

 

***

 

Il mourrait de faim quand il se réveilla à nouveau. Mais au moins son esprit était clair et ses membres raides et douloureux n’étaient plus aussi épuisés.

L’étranger était toujours calme et réveillé. Et Neolh était blotti contre son torse. Il se sentit rougir mais ne fit pas de geste brusque pour se dégager, se contentant de relever la tête pour voir le visage de celui qu’il avait pris pour matelas.

L’étranger lui posa une question. Du moins la phrase semblait-elle interrogative, enfin il imaginait…

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis…

Neolh soupira, il ne connaissait même pas le nom de l’étranger.

Il blâma la fatigue pour son imbécillité.

Il posa la main sur le bras musclé et couvert de cicatrices, attirant l’attention du colosse.

— Neolh, dit-il en se désignant.

Il répéta plusieurs fois son nom et le geste, prenant bien soin d’articuler.

L’étranger plissa les yeux et posa le doigt sur la poitrine de Neolh, là où ce dernier avait mis sa main. L’elfe eut à peine le temps de s’étonner de la délicatesse avec laquelle l’étranger bougeait pour éviter de le mettre en contact avec ses griffes.

— Neolh.

Le nom fut répété plusieurs fois et il sentit son sourire s’épanouir sur ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête, tellement heureux.

— Neolh. Je m’appelle Neolh. Et toi ?

Il posa sa main, tellement petite sur le torse du colosse. Celle de l’étranger se posa sur la sienne, la recouvrant de sa chaleur.

La première fois il eut du mal à distinguer le nom.

— Kossith, répéta, plusieurs fois, patiemment, l’étranger.

— Kossith…

Le mot était bizarre, il sentait bien qu’il ne le prononçait pas bien, mais il recommença, essayant de coller le plus possible à ce qu’il avait entendu.

Le visage de l’étr… de Kossith était fendu d’un grand sourire et Neolh ne put que répondre à la gentillesse et la joie dans ses yeux.

Son estomac grogna bruyamment et l’elfe se sentit rougir alors qu’un rire silencieux agitait le grand corps sous le sien.

Kossith avait été malade, il devait sûrement avoir faim et soif, il devrait aller leur chercher à manger, s’il demandait à Destrus il devrait obtenir de quoi les nourrir, leur propriétaire voulait, après tout, exhiber Kossith à sa soirée et pour ça il avait besoin qu’il soit encore vivant et en bonne santé.

— Je reviens, dit-il à l’autre homme, même s’il ne le comprenait pas.

Ses jambes tremblaient beaucoup, mais il se saisit du seau et des linges et, après un dernier sourire à Kossith, sortit de la pièce.

Destrus lui fit donner des montagnes de viande crue et avariée, dans un seau, exactement ce qu’il aurait jeté aux lions que certains nobles gardaient enchaînés dans leurs jardins. L’odeur seule soulevait le cœur de Neolh. Pas autant que ce que ça disait sur comment l’intendant et son maître considéraient Kossith.

Il laissa la viande hors du box et alla chercher un des braseros que l’on gardait pour les soirées dans les jardins, il l’installa à l’intérieur et mit bien trop longtemps à l’allumer sous l’œil curieux de Kossith. Il apporta une carafe et un verre au prisonnier, dans sa main la carafe était à peine plus grande qu’une tasse et il repartit la remplir pendant que le feu prenait sur le petit récipient de métal forgé. Kossith but, encore et encore et le cœur de Neolh était plus léger à chaque nouvelle gorgée qui le désaltérait. Le sourire aux lèvres, il rentra la viande et commença à la cuire, comme il pouvait, sur le feu. Il n’avait bien sûr pas de couteau, ceux-ci étaient gardés en cuisine, loin des mains des esclaves récalcitrants comme lui, mais Kossith avait la force et l’appétit pour s’en passer lorsqu’il lui présenta le premier morceau de viande cuite.

L’air de la pièce s’emplit vite de l’odeur de la viande et du feu et le ventre de Neolh se tordait, mais Kossith avait été malade et avait bien plus besoin que lui de manger.

— Neolh ?

Il se tourna vers Kossith, mais l’homme ne fit rien de plus que de répéter son nom et Neolh abandonna le feu pour venir vers lui.

Quand il fut assez près, une main se tendit vers lui.

— Neolh, répéta Kossith en lui tendant un morceau de viande cuite et qu’il avait visiblement déchiré pour lui.

— Tu devrais t’occuper de toi d’abord, souffla-t-il, mais un sourire illuminait ses lèvres et il accepta la nourriture, mordant dedans sous l’œil content de Kossith.

 

***

 

Il se réveilla à nouveau dans les bras de Kossith. Il avait cuit toute la viande et à part quelques petits morceaux qu’il avait exigé que Neolh mange, l’homme avait englouti tout ce que Destrus avait donné. Neolh se rappelait avoir été chercher de l’eau pour qu’ils puissent se nettoyer et… Et il avait dû s’endormir.

Cette fois-ci Kossith n’était pas réveillé et Neolh put laisser ses yeux parcourir le corps de l’étranger. Il était tellement grand et large… Il vérifia qu’il dormait bien avant de poser délicatement un doigt sur sa peau grise et étrangement douce malgré son aspect.

Il devrait partir. Fidelius devait bouillir de rage parce qu’il n’était pas revenu auprès de lui pour recevoir ses nouveaux ordres. Mais même en dehors de ça, les autres devaient se demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter.

Mais il était tellement bien ici. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il ne ressentait ni le froid ni la fatigue. Il se laissa bercer par le mouvement lent et régulier de la respiration de Kossith, laissant le calme descendre dans ses os, écoutant le silence.

Il pourrait fermer les yeux, prétendre que les murs n’existaient pas, imaginer que ni Kossith ni lui ne portaient de chaînes, que jamais ils n’avaient été amenés à Minrathous.

Mais la réalité était toujours là, même derrière ses yeux fermés.

A regret, il s’extirpa des bras chauds et quitta la pièce.

 

***

 

Fidelius le punit. Pas en le faisant frapper, non, il devait justifier auprès de son maître quand il atteignait à l’intégrité physique de ses possessions, mais le contremaître doubla sa charge habituelle de travail, le forçant à faire les tâches les plus humiliantes et fatigantes. Et pourtant tout ça ne réussit pas à l’atteindre, il se sentait plus calme, plus souriant, plus reposé que d’habitude et dès qu’il eut fini, il retourna apporter eau et nourriture à Kossith.

Le colosse dormait encore et Neolh posa la main sur son bras pour le réveiller. Sa peau était à nouveau chaude, sa respiration saccadée.

Pourtant il avait nettoyé ses blessures et le sort aurait dû l’aider à guérir…

Un aiguière en argent était placée à côté de Kossith, vide, mais il pouvait encore sentir l’odeur de vin aux épices, un breuvage souvent utilisé par les Vints pour camoufler leurs poisons. Le magistère l’avait fait droguer. Et il avait sûrement surdosé énorme pour être sûr que le breuvage ferait effet. Sauf que la drogue lui donnait la fièvre et perturbait son corps déjà fragilisé par les blessures et les infections…

Et Neolh n’avait plus assez de magie, même s’il se sentait reposé il ne pourrait jamais jeter à nouveau le sort… Ou alors en s’affaiblissant lui-même encore plus.

C’était un risque qu’il ne devrait pas prendre.

Mais il n’avait aucune idée des effets que la drogue avait véritablement sur Kossith… Si elle lui provoquait des hallucinations et qu’il tirait trop sur ses chaînes…

La bile commença à remonter le long de sa gorge mais il avait pris sa décision.

C’était comme essayer de creuser la roche avec ses mains pour arracher de minuscules paillettes d’or. Son esprit était à l’agonie mais, fragment par fragment, il réunissait le mana nécessaire.

Il ne voyait plus, le froid avait tétanisé ses os et sa gorge était pleine de sang, mais le sort prit vie.

L’obscurité déchiqueta son esprit.

 

***

 

Les voix étaient coupantes, entrant dans sa chair, vrillant son esprit. Il essaya de lever les mains pour protéger ses oreilles mais ses bras étaient tombés. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais le sang ne cessait de couler derrière ses paupières.

— …parez-les !

La terre s’ouvrait sous lui, essayant de l’engloutir.

— Ce n’était pas si compliqué.

Les branches des arbres le frappaient et le faisaient rouler au bas de la colline.

 

***

 

— Bois, Neolh.

L’eau était fraîche et délicieuse, bien trop vite absorbée et il ouvrit les yeux, bien décidé à en trouver plus.

La lumière l’agressa et réveilla toutes les douleurs de son corps.

— Du calme, si tu bois trop vite tu vas vomir…

La voix de Meenah était douce et calme, comme ses mains trop fines qui passaient doucement sur sa tête.

— Qu’es…

Sa gorge ne réussit pas à aller plus loin et la quinte de toux manqua de le faire vomir le peu qu’il avait avalé.

— Le maître a dit que tu t’étais épuisé à soigner un animal. Tu devrais faire plus attention.

— Kos…

La toux reprit.

Kossith.

Est-ce que le sort avait marché ? Est-ce qu’on lui avait administré une nouvelle dose ? Combien de temps s’était écoulé ? Est-ce qu’il allait bien ?

— Du calme, mon petit.

La vieille elfe lui tendit à nouveau le verre et il le prit avec des mains tremblantes. L’eau calma la toux et lui permit de parler à nouveau.

— Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

— Une journée entière, Léonie avait peur que tu ne te réveilles plus.

Une journée ! Les Dieux seuls savaient ce qui était arrivé à Kossith…

Neolh reposa le verre et essaya de se relever.

— Que fais-tu, malheureux !

Ses muscles étaient douloureux, mais rien qu’il ne pouvait supporter et il se leva du lit.

— Je dois aller voir comment il va.

— L’animal ? s’étonna Meenah.

— Il n’est pas un animal.

Il parcourut le quartier des esclaves plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru, ouvrant la porte le cœur battant.

L’odeur de sang et de bile lui souleva l’estomac et il se précipita vers Kossith, écroulé sur le sol dans une tache large et brune.

Son cœur battait encore mais il ne répondit pas quand Neolh le toucha ou appela son nom, terrifié, sa peau était recouverte de longues entailles et de nombreuses brûlures marquaient les endroits où la foudre l’avait frappé.

Neolh ne pleura pas, la gorge nouée, et se releva rapidement, partant à la recherche d’eau et de bandages propres.

Il travailla sans relâche, nettoyant, pansant, déplaçant avec difficulté le grand corps, changeant la paille souillée.

La peur et la colère étaient comme une vague dans son corps, enflant, se brisant sur la forme inerte de Kossith avant de refluer, d’enfler à nouveau.

Quand il chercha le mana il le trouva plus facilement. Sa vision se fit noire et des étincelles dansèrent devant ses yeux, sa bouche s’emplit d’un goût de sang, ses muscles se crispèrent. Mais il ne sombra pas dans le néant quand le sort toucha la peau grise. Il resta éveillé et regarda les paupières frissonner puis s’ouvrir.

— Kossith…

Cette fois-ci les larmes coulèrent et il s’écroula sur le géant, tremblant de peur et de soulagement.

Les bras immenses se refermèrent sur lui, solides, chauds et vivants.

 

***

 

— Eau…

Neolh désigna la carafe.

— Eau, répéta Kossith, obtenant un sourire de l’elfe.

Neolh n’était pas reparti. Tout au plus faisait-il quelques sorties pour ramener de l’eau et de la nourriture, mais il ne quittait plus Kossith, refaisant ses bandages, s’allongeant contre lui, laissant les mains immenses caresser ses cheveux, essayant de lui apprendre quelques mots en elfique.

Il avait croisé Léonie, les bras lourds de seaux de viande, l’avait rassurée et était reparti auprès de Kossith, personne ne le droguerait cette fois-ci.

 

***

 

Il nettoya la plaie à l’eau et au vinaigre. Kossith ne fit pas un bruit, mais il vit bien son visage prendre un petit air pincé et sentit ses muscles se tendre.

— Tu es un grand douillet… souffla Neolh avant de poser un baiser léger et rapide sur la peau, comme il le faisait avec les enfants quand il soignait leurs petites blessures.

Kossith sourit et lui dit quelque chose dans sa langue sur un ton doux.

Le cœur de Neolh battait et il n’avait jamais ressenti ça, cette impression de chaleur et de douceur à l’intérieur de son corps, cette espèce de démangeaison sous sa peau et cette envie irrésistible de retourner se blottir entre les bras solides.

La porte s’ouvrit.

Primus Aurelius Helvetius entra, sa cohorte d’élèves et d’assistants emplissant soudainement l’espace restreint. Neolh se redressa et Kossith plissa les yeux, fixant leur propriétaire, tous ses muscles tendus.

— Je vois qu’il est de nouveau sur pied.

Le Magistère s’avança, s’arrêtant à la limite des chaînes.

— Quel immense créature. Fascinant.

— Oui, vous avez raison, Altus, c’est fascinant.

— Voyez ces cornes.

— On a jamais vu ça.

— Quelle bête extraordinaire !

Les adulateurs surenchérissaient sans cesse et Neolh sentait la colère grandir en lui. Kossith n’était pas un animal et eux n’étaient pas que des monstres.

— Tout le monde oubliera le ridicule éléphant des Tullius, conclut le noble avant de se tourner vers lui.

La haine allumait son sang alors qu’il regardait l’homme qui le possédait. Il avait presque l’impression de pouvoir voir autour de lui la magie qu’il lui volait.

— Il est encore là…

Le magistère plissa les yeux, le fixant avec l’attention qu’il aurait donné à un insecte cloué à une planche.

— Le collier doit être déficient. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir lancer de sort, même en puisant dans sa réserve vitale…

— Je peux ramener l’elfe et le collier à l’atelier, Magistère Helvetius… proposa un des assistants.

— Non, non, je vais m’occuper de vider la réserve.

Neolh se jeta en arrière, mais le noble se contenta de poser un doigt sur le métal.

L’oxygène et la magie sortirent de son corps en même temps. Neolh ouvrit la bouche, essayant de respirer, griffant sa gorge, paniqué, alors que l’air ne rentrait toujours pas, que sa trachée le brûlait.

— …ssant.

L’air entra soudainement et Neolh avala goulûment, les yeux pleins de larmes, les muscles tremblants.

— Occupe-toi de la bête et qu’elle soit nettoyée et huilée pour la soirée, esclave.

La voix du magistère semblait lointaine, sûrement à cause de la douleur et de la panique qui battait encore dans son cœur.

— Quant à toi, Destrus s’assurera que tu seras baigné et habillé pour servir au banquet.

Neolh attendit que les humains soient partis avant d’essayer de se relever.

Les yeux de Kossith étaient énormes et brillant d’inquiétude.

— Je vais bien…

Il se traina vers l’autre. Dès qu’il fut à portée, les mains immenses se saisirent de lui et il se retrouva contre le torse solide et chaud, à l’abri.

 

***

 

Les jardin étaient aussi illuminés que s’ils s’étaient trouvés en plein jour. L’or et les joyaux étincelaient et tous les invités étaient aussi froids et durs que leurs bijoux. Un plateau empli de minuscules bouchées à la main, Neolh circulait, invisible.

Kossith avait été installé au centre du jardin, dans une cage dorée, entourée de flambeaux et chacun pouvait venir observer l’animal exotique et peut-être même tenter de passer un doigt à travers les barreaux pour le toucher.

Le vent nocturne faisait frissonner la peau de Neolh, à peine couverte par la soie transparente.

— Toi, esclave.

Destrus venait de le prendre par le bras pour l’emporter loin des illustres invités.

— Le maître veut que tu amènes à boire à la bête et ensuite que tu prennes ses chaînes et que tu l’amènes dans la salle de banquet. Maintenant dépèche-toi avant qu’il ne s’impatiente.

Et l’intendant lui mit la carafe dans les mains, prenant son plateau.

Neolh se rendit jusqu’à la cage, beaucoup trop petite, dans laquelle Kossith était obligé de se tenir droit. L’un des gardes le vit arriver et ouvrit la porte.

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui et Neolh ne put arrêter le mélange de tristesse et d’affection qui le submergea et le fit lui adresser un petit sourire.

— Dépèche-toi, esclave ! ordonna le garde.

Il était impossible de savoir, non pas si le breuvage était drogué, mais quelles drogues avaient été mises dans la carafe…

— Kossith…

L’attention du colosse revint sur lui.

—Eau, dit-il en désignant la carafe avant de faire une grimace de dégoût et de cracher par terre.

Les yeux noirs se plissèrent et passèrent sur le garde avant de revenir sur Neolh. Kossith sourit et lui prit la cruche des mains, commençant à boire avec des grands bruits, en laissant couler une grande partie sur son torse, son cou, ses épaules avant de roter et jeter la carafe au sol dans un grand bruit.

Neolh sourit à son complice et vit les yeux noirs briller d’amusement.

Il se tourna vers le garde.

— Je dois l’amener dans la salle du banquet.

Le soldat prit une étrange baguette et la passa sur les menottes. Les chaînes tombèrent à terre. Seule une resta attachée à son collier.

— Dépèche-toi, tu sais que l’Altus n’aime pas attendre.

Neolh prit le bout de la chaîne dorée et fit signe à Kossith de le suivre.

Les conversations cessaient sur leur passage et, bien vite, les invités commencèrent à les suivre, retournant vers la demeure et le clou de la soirée.

Le maître des lieux se leva, satisfait, en les voyant arriver et commença à pérorer et se vanter devant l’assistance. Neolh n’écouta pas, le tévène était encore difficile à comprendre, surtout quand ils utilisaient des expressions ampoulées comme les nobles avaient l’habitude de le faire.

Des gloussements et des petits rires attirèrent son attention, le faisant jeter des coups d’œil discrets autour de lui. Les invités, amusés, discutaient entre eux tout en regardant avec insistance Kossith toujours immobile derrière lui.

Des gloussements et des petits rires attirèrent son attention, le faisant jeter des coups d’œil discrets autour de lui. Les invités, amusés, discutaient entre eux tout en regardant avec insistance Kossith toujours immobile derrière lui.

— Qu'on mette à l'aise la pauvre chose...

Soudain Laheem fut devant lui. Neolh n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé avec lui, le pauvre était, le plus souvent, dans les appartements du Magistère et ne descendait que rarement dans le quartier des esclaves. Mais le beau visage de l'elfe était pâle et effrayé alors qu'il lui tendait une coupe.

— Bois, tu ne sentiras rien, lui souffla-t-il avant de reculer et retourner se mettre contre le mur, loin des yeux des invités.

Neolh releva la tête et tous les nobles le regardaient, la lumière des flammes faisaient briller leurs bijoux et leurs sourires froids. Il leva la coupe et hésita. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel poison se trouvait dans le breuvage et pourquoi tous l'observaient ainsi. Il ne voyait pas quel amusement ils pourraient tirer de son empoisonnement, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait garder un autre être pensant esclave...

Le regard du maître des lieux commença à se faire dur et colérique. Neolh but, d'une seule traite.

Il y eut d'abord le frisson. Toute sa peau se tendant comme sous l'assaut d'un vent trop froid. Puis il y eut ces contractions dans son ventre, douloureuses, aiguës, terrifiantes. Ils l'avaient empoisonné et ils allaient le regarder mourir !

Il commença à trembler. La fièvre descendit jusque dans ses os, embrumant sa vision.

Et son sexe pulsa, dur et douloureux. Il dut mettre ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement qui avait commencé à lui échapper, pour éviter de les laisser descendre entre ses cuisses et se saisir de son érection, se soulager.

Les larmes baignaient ses yeux, il avait enfin compris ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce qui allait arriver et il les haïssait tous, il ne le ferait pas, il n'utiliserait pas Kossith comme ça, comme s'il était l'animal avec qui ils voulaient qu'il s'accouple. Maudits soient-ils !

Il sentait les larmes couler sur son visage et le liquide glisser le long de son sexe.

— ...bestial...

— ... se jette...

— ... frisson...

Il les haïssait, mais même la colère était dévorée par le feu du désir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se tourner et de se presser contre le corps dur, immense, chaud, de Kossith, de parcourir sa peau étonnamment douce et de sentir ses mains énormes se poser sur sa peau et le presser contre lui, le soulever, le manipuler, le plier à ses désirs et ses envies.

Il connaissait ce corps, il l'avait lavé, soigné, touché, il avait vu ce sexe énorme et beaucoup trop large qui le déchirerait délicieusement...

Il ne réussit pas à retenir ce gémissement.

Il ne savait pas quand il s'était retourné, mais il était face à Kossith, tremblant et presque nu, le dévorant des yeux.

Kossith qui était prisonnier comme lui et qui ne le désirait pas. Kossith dont les yeux étaient tristes.

Neolh détourna le regard, saisi par le vent froid, tremblant de haine contre lui-même, contre ce qu'il venait de penser, d'imaginer...

Un rugissement déchira l'air nocturne et plusieurs cris aigus fusèrent.

Mais Neolh n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, Kossith venait de se jeter sur le Magistère.

Et de s'écraser contre une barrière magique qui scintilla un instant dans l'air avant de disparaître. Le colosse se releva immédiatement, essayant de partir sur la gauche, rencontrant une autre barrière, sur la droite, derrière eux, vers l'avant à nouveau, se cognant dedans comme un lion contre les barreaux d'une cage.

Était-ce le vin ? Avaient-ils exacerbé sa rage ? Trouvé amusant d'enfermer l'esclave elfe tremblant sous les aphrodisiaques avec une bête furieuse et sauvage ?

Un nouveau cri, guttural et terrifiant résonna dans la poitrine de Kossith et l'air nocturne.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, Neolh n'aurait pas réussi à avoir peur, le désir oblitérant toute autre considération.

Lorsque Kossith se jeta sur lui il y était préparé, il l'attendait même avec une morbidité fiévreuse.

Il n'y eut aucun impact, aucunes dents mordant dans sa chair, aucune griffes entrant dans sa peau, non, il se retrouva au-dessus de son compagnon d'infortune, pressé contre son torse, leurs visages l'un contre l'autre, les mains immenses aggrippant ses fesses et commençant à les malaxer.

— Neolh... souffla Kossith, d'une voix si basse que l'elfe aurait pu l'imaginer s'il n'avait pas le regard plongé dans les yeux noirs et étrangement tristes.

— Kossith...

Prononcer le nom était difficile alors que les mains étaient toujours en train de malaxer son postérieur.

— Neolh, murmura-t-il à nouveau avant de pousser leurs fronts doucement l'un contre l'autre.

S'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit aussi embrumé par la drogue peut-être aurait-il pu essayer d'analyser, de comprendre ce que l'homme avait essayé de lui dire, ce qu'il avait montré. Mais il se contenta de laisser tomber son corps contre le sien, de gémir sous les attaques de l'aphrodisiaque.

Et soudain Kossith l'embrassa, sa langue pénétrant sa bouche, caressant la sienne, léchant ses lèvres avant de revenir

chercher la sienne. Et les mains soulevèrent ses hanches, écartant ses fesses pour laisser l'air caresser la chair intime et enfiévrée. Neolh poussa un cri, pas plus puissant qu'un miaulement, honteux de désir et de satisfaction.

Il n'entendit pas les gloussements de la foule, il ne sentait pas leurs yeux sur eux, perdu dans la brume de désir et de feu qui l'entourait.

— Neolh.

Il essaya de regarder Kossith, de se concentrer sur lui mais le plaisir de ses mains et l'attente brûlant de son corps étaient beaucoup trop intenses pour le laisser vraiment voir celui qui allait bientôt devenir son amant. Il se contenta de gémir et de relever les fesses, espérant amener les doigts puissants à glisser entre ses fesses jusqu'à venir le caresser plus intimement.

Un nouveau rugissement résonna, faisant trembler terriblement agréablement la poitrine de Kossith et Neolh eut un rire plaisant et amusé avant qu'on ne le fasse rouler et se retrouver à quatre pattes.

Le voile tira un instant sur ses hanches avant d'être déchiré avec un nouveau grondement sourd qui fit frissonner l'elfe. Mais pas autant que les mains qui écartèrent ses fesses.

Et soudain la langue de Kossith fut partout, le long de sa raie, contre ses bourses, sur l'entrée palpitante de son corps, sur sa colonne, mouillant ses fesses, partout.

Neolh laissa ses yeux se fermer, terrassé par le plaisir, ses hanches se soulevant, son dos se creusant, ses cuisses s'écartant plus encore pour accommoder la délicieuse agression.

Chaque caresse était une nouvelle vague de feu qui venait s'écraser sur son sexe, le faisant enfler encore plus, le rendant rigide de douleur et de plaisir. Et Neolh gémissait chaque fois plus, appelant Kossith à se saisir de lui, à le pénétrer ou le faire jouir.

Il était incapable de savoir s'il parlait, s'il disait ces mots, ces désirs, tout haut, mais la langue de Kossith vint le pénétrer soudainement, incroyablement dure et chaude et Neolh explosa en un cri. Il essaya de se rattraper au marbre glissant du sol, de ne pas laisser ses bras se dérober sous lui, mais l'orgasme était tellement violent qu'il le laissa sans force, s'écroulant lentement .

Mais Kossith avait gardé ses hanches entre ses mains et continuait à le caresser, le dévorer, le faire trembler d'un plaisir si intense qu'il en était presque violence. La langue était partout, caressante et et puissante, le faisant gémir et se dérober, et se presser contre elle, et la réclamer, encore et encore. Il sentait la bave couler jusqu'à ses bourses, glisser le long de son sexe qui se redressait lentement alors que le désir grandissait à nouveau en lui, plus pressant, plus vorace, plus puissant.

Les doigts de Kossith commencèrent à le caresser, à entrer et sortir dans un ballet humide et délicieux et Neolh avait caché son visage contre son bras, criant, haletant, suppliant sans discontinuer, subissant avec délice cette lente agonie.

Le monde n'était que plaisir, désir, attente et faim. Il était incapable de réfléchir, il ne pouvait plus que sentir, chaque geste de Kossith et chaque vide qu'il n'avait pas encore comblé, qui n'appelaient que lui.

Et soudain il n'y eut plus que le froid, l'air soufflant sur la chair humide et délaissée.

Neolh geignit et rassembla ses forces pour se relever, pour chercher Kossith du regard.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps.

Un rugissement ébranla le ciel et liquéfia ses os.

Kossith était face à lui, merveilleusement nu, glorieusement droit et son regard noir fixé sur lui. Neolh mouilla ses lèvres, la gorge sèche, le corps noué de désir, les muscles tremblant, anticipant ce plaisir qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur lui.

Mais Kossith ne bougeait toujours pas.

Neolh poussa sur ses bras et ses jambes, se relevant et commençant à aller vers lui.

Le colosse bougea si vite, soudain il était sur Neolh, ses bras immenses l'entourant, sa bouche posée sur son épaule et l'elfe noua les jambes autour de sa taille, penchant la tête pour lui laisser accès à son cou, oubliant complètement le collier qui s'y trouvait, désireux de sentir sa chaleur là, contre lui.  Il ne sentit pas Kossith glisser à genoux, trop occupé à s'accrocher à ses épaules, à frotter son sexe contre le ventre dur.

Mais les mains reprirent ses hanches et il sentit le sexe, énorme, rigide, brûlant, contre lui. Il enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules solides et rejeta la tête en arrière, un long gémissement échappant à ses lèvres tandis qu'il tentait de remuer les fesses, de pousser contre le gland. Kossith ne le laissa pas faire.

Ce fut lui qui le guida sur son sexe, qui le pénétra, en une seule et lente poussée.

La pression était terrible, délicieuse, insurmontable, douloureuse, exquise, nécessaire et Neolh hurla, la voix rauque et brisée par le plaisir qui enflait sans cesse en lui.

Kossith était immense, emplissant non seulement son corps mais ses pensées et Neolh n'arrivait plus à respirer, fixé sur le visage tiré par le désir et l'extase, sur le corps tendu mais immobile, patient, sous le sien. 

— Oh... souffla-t-il en caressant la joue grise.

Le colosse eut un rapide sourire avant de glisser les mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever et le faire retomber.

Neolh oublia tout ce qui n'était pas plaisir et joie, accompagnant les mouvements, grognant avec enthousiasme à chaque fois que d'étranges décharges faisaient trembler son corps

Perdu au milieu du plaisir il se pencha pour embrasser Kossith, écrasant contre ses lèvres les murmures et les cris. Il voulait partager cette incroyable sensation de soif et de plénitude et se fondre encore plus en lui, contre lui...

Les vagues ne cessaient de grossir, au rythme des mouvements de leurs deux corps, le feu passant entre eux, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violent et Neolh sentait son corps se tendre, douloureusement, délicieusement.

Kossith avait commencé à gémir, à murmurer dans cette langue inconnue, poussé par le plaisir et l'urgence, répondant à sa voix et Neolh aurait tout donné pour comprendre ce qu'il disait...

— Neolh.

Kossith avait juste prononcé son nom, une plainte, une supplique, une affirmation.

Mais l'entendre lui parler, le reconnaître, s'adresser à lui, suffit.

Neolh ouvrit les yeux, presque surpris par l'orgasme quand il commença à le prendre, à l'écraser, à le remplir, à le rendre fou et à le soulager.

Kossith continuait à bouger, sous lui, en lui, contre lui et il sentit, comme dans un rêve, que ses doigts étaient contre son collier, mais le plaisir le dévorait, le recomposait et quand la première brèche se fit et que la magie commença à s'infiltrer, elle ne fut qu'un petit ajout, à peine perceptible, un peu plus d'oxygène dans ses poumons, de chaleur dans son corps, mais rien comparé à ce qui déferlait sur lui tandis que Kossith se tendait, si proche de l'extase, de le rejoindre.

Le collier se brisa en deux.

La magie s'écrasa sur lui, le remplit, douloureuse après une si longue période sans, un soulagement après tout ce vide. Elle se mélangea au plaisir qui vibrait dans ses veines mais aussi dans celles de Kossith, elle traversa son corps et descendit jusque dans le marbre veiné de lyrium, parcourant les symboles tracés dans la pierre, se mélangeant au flot de pouvoir que leur étreinte avait crée, que l'attention de tous ces mages pris par le désir et le plaisir avait nourri. Elle se saisit de tout ça et revint vers lui, se répandant, l'inondant, chassant la fièvre créée par la drogue, purifiant son corps, le soignant, lui rendant force et esprit.

Neolh ouvrit les yeux.

Le magistère pâlit.

 

*Fin*


End file.
